Starting over
by MisguidedSpirit
Summary: It's time for Nessie's first year of school. After having to leave Jacob painfully, he shows up unexpectedly to Nessie. But what will happen when she meets someone new in her life? Will she still be friends with Jacob? Will Jacob be hurt like Nessie was?
1. New encounters

**Okay this is my first ever fanfiction, i cannot believe it**

**okay so the first bit is kinda rubbish, but it gets better towards the end!!**

**i promise!!**

**Chapter 1 - New encounters**

* * *

"Okay" I pronounced "I've had enough"

"enough of what" my mother asked back, walking into my bedroom and sitting on the only bed in the house.

"enough of deciding what to wear for my first ever day of school, I didn't like what Alice picked out"

Yes that's right my first _ever _day of school, and I AM clever. My mum and dad (Edward and Bella) taught me, well mainly Edward, but my mum helped. Rosalie taught me about mechanics, Emmett taught me about sport, My mum taught me English, Carlisle taught me medicine, Esme gave me some 'free time' Jasper taught me how to work the computer, my dad taught me anything else I wanted to know except Alice taught me about clothes.

"Alice, could you come in here a minute" My mother spoke softly.

"NO. Mum don't, you know she'll have a go at me"

Without time for my mum to reply, Alice walked into my room, into my wardrobe - which despite only being in this house for a week, Alice had it fully stocked - picked out an outfit and walked over to me. "You _will_ like _this _outfit" and with that she left. To be honest I did like the outfit, a black and white checkered puffball skirt with black two inch heels and a plain black top with white buttons on the sleeves and a white boob cardigan.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" my mum asked. I just rolled my eyes and shooed my mum out my room. After I was dressed, I brushed my teeth, and walked into Alice's room, funny enough she was there figuring out what to wear too.

I went straight into the bathroom and sat down on her pink 'directors' chair and waited for her to do my hair and make-up.

Five minutes later when she finally walked in, she straightened my hair and did my make-up. When she was finished I thanked her and stalked off downstairs to get some toast and orange juice, which despite me saying I would make my own food in this house because I was the only one who could eat it, Esme had already made me breakfast, and eggs and beans and sausage.

"Esme" I wailed as I sat down "I told everyone I would make my own breakfast"

"no, no darling its alright. Its not like I don't have anything better to do with my time, especially with everyone going to school, or in Carlisle's case the hospital.

I ate my breakfast in peace wondering what my Jacob was doing right now

Just as I was putting my plate in the sink my dad called

"Renesmee, family meeting" family meetings were usually _extremely _boring, but when I walked across the kitchen to the big expanse which was our so called '_living room_' Jacob was there.

"Ahhhhhhh" I screeched, but in a good way "Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob. You. Here. How. When. What. You?" oh my god. Jacob was here, I couldn't believe it. I started to think about the time he left, but I couldn't bring myself to remember the final bit of the 'leaving' which it wasn't anymore. I fell to the floor and broke down crying in the middle of the living room, I didn't know how thinking about '_the leaving_' could make me cry even if he was back. My mum, dad and Jacob all rushed over to help me up and ask me why I was crying.

"Are you alright" Jacob asked as I tried to push my mum and dad away from me, all I wanted now was to be in Jacob's arms, And I was.

"Y…y…you…you are st…staying right" I asked, the appalled look on his face confirmed it. He was staying and there was nothing he could do to try and stay away from me, After all I was his imprintee. I didn't even have to wait long for few words I was waiting for, and the even better words that followed.

" I'm staying, and I love you" my grin grew wider and wider and ma dad's frown also grew bigger and bigger. My dad hated that Jacob had imprinted on me right after I was born, so he stayed in his wolf form ever since, I will not age anymore - now - for the rest of eternity, and neither will Jacob. We were inseparable! And we still are, I hope.

"why are you even here?"

"I just couldn't stay away from you" I just smiled sweetly as he did back at me.

"So what your staying here, with me and going to school with me and I can see you everyday?" without replying he lifted me up and sat me on his lap on the sofa and the family meeting commenced.

"So before we go to school today we need a plan so no one figures us out. There are seven of us now" My dad looked at Jacob some mental conversation with him and Jacob "eight then"

"Yey another person to cook for" Esme blurted out without thinking. Then, if she could, she would have blushed.

"Right, back to the matter."

" Erm" Jacob said, dodgily putting his hand up "I think Nessie, Bella and Edward Should be related, or at least Nessie and Edward. You all look to much like Ness."

"Okay, But I get to be related to Alice and Emmett then" my mum replied

"Fine, and then Jasper, Rosalie and Jaco-"

"For the love of existence, over my dead ashes, NO!" Rosalie screamed in her high soprano voice.

"Sorry Rosalie you are step-sister to Jacob and Sister to Jasper, I think you three will be adopted by Carlisle and Esme"

"Fine, I have no choice" she said scowling at the floor

"hey Rosalie did you hear about the blonde who put lipstick on her forehead?…She couldn't make up her mind" everyone chuckled except Rosalie who just replied,

"I've heard that one before" and carried on scowling at the floor.

"okay now Bella, Emmett and me can be Carlisle and Esme's children" Alice spoke.

"yeah, fine with us" Emmett roared speaking for both Bella and himself.

"And finally Nessie is Edwards sister and …" Jacob started. But Bella finished off because Jacob was never any good making up lies. They were always stupid or unreal.

"I'm going steady with Edward and he couldn't leave his sister after their parents died in a car crash? So Carlisle and Esme took them in?" Bella offered.

"Cool" Alice chirped.

I couldn't help wondering what year I was going to in at school, Edward never told us. "Edward"

"Yes, Darling"

"How old were we when you applied us to high school"

"Oh, erm, You and Alice and Rosalie are Sophomores, and the rest of us are Juniors"

"Yes! I get to spend more time with Nessie" Alice cheered.

"Thanks dad!" I said scowling at him playfully.

"No problem" he scowled back playfully of course.

"I'll go and see Mr. Jenks tonight as well" Jasper muttered, hoping Bella wouldn't hear, but unfortunately she did.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" my mum roared quite scarily for my mum " I'll go, anyway he already knows you don't age sort of. Last time I was there he spoke of you and how your looks never changed." That stopped him short. He didn't know how to reply to that but finally stuttered,

"W…We…I…you…why…fine! You win! I _won't_ go" and he too started scowling. Was it me or was every one scowling today. Weird.

"I don't mean to burst a bubble but I think is time to get going" Carlisle declared as he started to pick up keys of the key hook.

"I'm going with Nessie and Alice" Jacob called out "I want to go in the Porsche" To me he sounded like a little child, moaning that he wanted an ice cream cone. I chuckled to myself.

"And I'm going with Emmett beary in my M3" Rosalie muttered hoping no one would hear her silly nickname for Emmett. I still couldn't help giggling at that either.

"Wooo, I get to go in the silver Volvo with the stupid shiny Volvo owner" my mum was using fake mock enthusiasm. By now I was laughing even harder.

We all walked out to the humungous garage that fit all our cars in. Alice insisted on two space for her Porsche because her baby needed space. it's a car for crying out loud. But she won because Rosalie loved the car too. At least there was space to get the door wide open and sit in. I kissed my mum and dad now because I wouldn't be able to kiss them later, wouldn't you think it was weird to kiss your 'adopted' sister. We would still meet up at school though.

The Porsche only had two seats, so I had to sit on Jacobs lap which was great. I really did truly love him. My dad on the other hand didn't want me sitting on his lap because there was only two seats, let alone snuggling closer to Jacob. But if I were to ride to school with dad, he would be driving at over 90mph!

All the car journey I spent making out with Jacob, my dad would find out later but I didn't care much, my Jacob was back! As well as that Alice was mad at me for letting Jacob come, she wanted to talk fashion and clothes, and therefore I was glad that Jacob came.

"Please Nessie, get a room"

"I'm sorry Alice but you wanted me to carpool to school with you. What did you expect, Jacob to just turn up and me not to care and just abandon him" then even quieter "I don't care that he did what he did, he still cant stay away from me, and I love him too" that shocked Alice and Jacob too apparently.

"you love me" that made Jacob even happier. I knew he loved me but up until now I tried to forbid myself from saying it but I really couldn't help it. I truly did love him, and now I found myself shouting to the world.

"Nessie I wouldn't" Alice whispered.

But I still rolled down the window stuck my head out and shouted "I LOVE JACOB, I WILL LOVE HIM FOR THE REST OF MY ETERNITY"

I popped my head back in the car and as I did so my phone rang, and of course it was my dad, so I gave the phone to Jacob to answer. I could just make out the conversation,

"Tell my daughter that was un ladylike behaviour and we will be having a discussion as soon as we get home. You also shouldn't have even let stick her head out the window, you care about her safety don't you?" with that my dad hung up. Me and Jacob made faces and kissed tenderly.

"Told you so!" Alice chimed in the background.

Two minutes later and we were at school. It was different to what I had expected, even though I didn't have many to begin with. Right ahead of us was a three storey high grey blocked building, with ivy combing up from the bottom of the school. There was a vast lawn in front of the building with that lovely fresh cut grass scent, which I loved. And a beautiful round fountain in the middle of the grass, with a football ball stood on its side and water shooting out of the top.

We parked next to Rosalie's bright red M3 and Edward and Bella parked next to Alice's Bright yellow Porsche. We all stepped out the car at the same time. And we all gazed at the elegant building at the same time, except Edward who had already seen it "Amazing isn't it"

"Dad. Shoot, sorry. Edward bro" that sounded funny so I couldn't help laughing "this is a private school isn't it, it's way too posh"

"Ahhh you caught me"

We walked towards the reception to get our timetables, it wouldn't take a genius to guess that I'd be in most classes with my father, well brother now. Then it hit me did Edward know that Jacob was coming up, and if he did why didn't he tell me?

"I thought it might make you sad and he called early this morning, I managed to get him the last space in this school" my dad replied to my thought, but that pushed him over the line.

" you didn't tell me because you thought I was sad" by this point I was screaming with tear-filled eyes "sad was when I was crying for three weeks straight after Jacob left me"

"Now young lady, don't speak to me like that" I used my new found advantage, there were also people around so my plan wouldn't back fire.

"Your not my father, stop treating me like a child, I'm only a year younger than you" and it worked but I still felt sad. He was my dad of course he knew I was sad, not only could he hear/see every thought of mine he could hear/see the thought of Jasper sensing my feelings of despair and sadness in this world.

I stalked off, Jacob followed obviously. He had to, he was suppose to be there for me.

"You cried for three weeks straight. Ness you should've called"

"No with what you did, YOU should've been the one calling me apologizing." I couldn't take him no more. "Just leave me alone" and I ran off. I didn't get very far. I wasn't looking, my eyes were filled with tears and I probably look messed up. Because of that I didn't see the guy I ran straight into.

"I'm so sorry, hey are you okay? Wait are you crying? Ow don't cry, does it hurt? what's up?" I just curled up into a tight ball where I fell. I didn't care anymore. Just minutes ago I was screaming that I loved Jacob and I'd spend the rest of eternity loving him. Was that all over now?

The next thing I knew the guy I bumped into sat down next to me, put one hand on one of mine that was holding my knees together, and his other arm around my shoulders.

"it'll be alright, I promise."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it **

**and i'd just like to that sovoyita is great and my USA twin :D ....when i was stupid enough not to see where it said 'New story' she helped me!!**

**go check her stories out especially 'Blinding Lights' -- I'm mentioned ...... HOW COOL!**

**anywho**

**toddle-pip**

**Ellie-twlight-lover**

**xxxx**


	2. First impressions

**Heyy guys!**

I read a really funny twilight fanfiction yesterday by **Marcy J** it was called **Cullenary education:Forks sex ed** go check it out it was really funny honestly!

So here we go....

**C****hapter 2 - First impressions**

* * *

He just let me cry and cry. He didn't even try to make me go to class when the bell went. Who was this human being? Why was he helping me? He didn't even know me did he? I don't even know what he looks like. But did that matter? All I cared about was Jacob didn't I?

His leaving kept replaying over and over in my head, which consequently made me cry even more. I loved Jacob, I honestly did. But he's the one doing all the wrong things to me. Shouldn't he be the one making my life easier? Or was it me? Was I just difficult?

A second bell went and I stood up. Making bad first impressions wasn't good at all. I didn't want to be teachers pet, but I wouldn't like to be the class drop out either. "I need to go and fetch my timetable from reception, will I see you later" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes. I probably had eye liner and mascara all down my face. Alice would kill me, literally of course.

"sure sure" that just reminded me of Jacob even more, I tried as hard as I could to keep the tears locked away. I knew I could and succeeded. Was everything going to remind me of him? "Or I could take you to reception, because you probably don't know where it is. Your new right? I've never seen you before. Then I could take you to the restroom and you could wipe away that make-up from your cheek"

I just nodded and looked up. The first time I'd seen his face he was smiling. First impressions really did matter, he was quite handsome as well. I couldn't stop gawking at him though. I managed to pull out of my trance a second before he would of realized I was gawking at him. His hair was pale blonde, his eyes were a blur of blue with a hint of gold. Not a single spot or blackhead, someone who didn't have as good an eyesight as me might have thought he was wearing foundation. He also had a good taste in fashion, and I think Alice would approve. And his body was quite muscular, He might of played football or do some weightlifting. But I wouldn't know, I've just met him. I myself prefer baseball like the rest of my family. Except my mum who's 'ref' because she doesn't really like sport. Not only that, his blood smelt amazing, the sweetest blood I'd probably taste. Ever.

We started to walk over the lawn in front of the school, when I suddenly remember I didn't know his name. I hoped he would ask me, but I doubt he would. Then I was about to ask him, but it felt kind of awkward as it was silent. I was about to ask when he came out with "It's Julian, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie, everyone does" How did he know I was about to ask him what his name was? He must have seen me opening and closing my mouth, trying to say something. I glanced over to see him smiling again, deep in thought. Was he thinking about me?

We reached the huge oak door that entered into the school's main entrance area.

"I think you best clean yourself up first" He spoke as he saw me looking over at the reception we had just passed.

We reached the toilets within seconds after passing the reception area.

"I'll be here as soon as you come out" And with that, I walked nervously into the restroom, not sure what I was going find. Most people were in class weren't they so no one would be in the toilets I hoped.

"Thank devils for that" I muttered to myself as I did indeed find myself alone in the restroom. It was quite clean, no graffiti or damage and no litter on the floor. I looked at me in the mirror and I was a mess. So I took the baby wipes out of my school bag and wiped my face clean, then because Alice wasn't here, I had to try and fix my make-up myself - that didn't go to well. Next I got my brush and ran in through my silky locks, which were curling more and more into their natural curls by the second. Alice really would have killed me!

Staring at me in the mirror, I thought about Julian. How could he like me so suddenly? Yes he was handsome, but he probably has a girlfriend. By my guess at the television shows I've watched of children my age going to school, one of the most popular girls in the school. Big boobs, long blonde straight hair, anorexic thin, long legs - perfect of course - and a touched up every week tan. Not forgetting being rich from her father.

Why wasn't he with his friends then? Surely he had friends, who wouldn't want to be his friend? He could have been on his way to class, then why would he stop to see what was wrong with me. A normal person would have just said 'sorry' and carried on walking. I would save these thoughts for later, and think about it more sometime when my dad wouldn't be able hear what I was thinking. No doubt he was listening in to what I was thinking right now, and no doubt would he tell Jacob all about it. Never mind, I didn't care about him now, did I?

Five minutes later I walked out the restroom, looking a little better.

"Took your time didn't you?" Julian asked, when I finally re-appeared.

" I had some thinking to do" I replied casually " shall we go and get my timetable now?"

"sure, sure"

We walked back over to the reception area and up to the desk "'Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen, it's my first day. Can I have my timetable please?"

The lady sat behind the desk was old, her name card showed her name to be . She had grey/silver locks that has a perm, and wrinkles down each side of her face. "Certainly, the rest of your family have already turned up. They said you had a problem, but that's probably all cleared up now. You're a fine young lady" Me and Julian exchanged glances, boy did she go on "This is your timetable and this is a school map. I'm sure Julian will help you get to your first lesson" I turned to Julian who just smiled sweetly at me. "one of our fine young athletes here, also very clever" Julian bowed at the waste and I couldn't help just giggle, just a little chime.

"Bye then " I spoke and turned around.

"Where's your first lesson then?" Instead of answering I just handed him my timetable. He looked at it thoughtfully. "You have all your lessons with me except I have Spanish and you seem to have French. And girls and Boys are not aloud to do sport together"

"Mercy" I replied, when he handed my timetable back. I couldn't hold my smile in much longer, soon it would be a grin. Julian made me smile - and laugh - right after the love of my life has turned pig-headed. I also felt comfortable around him. Usually if it was a guy talking to me I would have blushed non-stop, but I didn't seem to have that problem with Julian. I wasn't shy.

I looked at the timetable myself. First lesson was English literature. How long ago did the bell go? Have we missed first lesson? "What time does first period finish?"

"In about forty-five minutes. You've only missed fifteen minutes, I doubt we'll be in trouble" His voice was so perfect, soft and caring. How did my luck suddenly change? Was it fate?

We walked down the corridor to the left of front reception. I was in room 403 as was Julian, so he must of known where we were going. After all, he couldn't have been new, said he was very clever and a fine young athlete, so maybe he did play football.

We arrived at English. When we walked in though nearly my whole family was there. Alice and Emmett were the only one's not to be seen. My dad gave me a pleading look as did Jacob. I just ignored them, But when Julian walked in after me, Jacob looked hurt. I felt for him a little bit I think. But I didn't have much control over what I was thinking today really. All my emotions were messed up. That might have been Jasper though. And of course my dad could hear everything I had been thinking. I had no privacy!

Luckily there were two seats left together at the back, for me and Julian. We sat down and the teacher, gave us the book we'd start work on next lesson. Romeo and Juliet, one of my personal favourites.

The lesson passed quickly and afterwards I have maths. Yet again I sat next to Julian. Alice and Rosalie were also in that lesson too. But I didn't mind, they hadn't done anything wrong. That lesson passed Slowly though, Mr. George made me get up and introduce myself in front of the whole class and I hate being the centre of attention. Just like my mum. Julian helped me in that class as I've always bin rubbish at maths.

Before lunch was French, and Julian promised to be outside my class room before I could even leave it. He had also promised that I could eat lunch with him. He didn't mention any friends though. Was it going to just be me and him eating lunch together? Maybe he didn't have any friends. He never said 'Hi' to anyone in the hallways, never sat next to anyone but me in the two classes we had had together and I doubt he sat next to anyone in his Spanish lesson either.

The bell rang for lunch. Unfortunately every single one of my family was in French. Not only that, I had to sit next to my dad. But my luck was changing. every time my dad tried to talk to me, my French teacher forbid talking. As I would of guessed though Jacob, mum and dad all waited for me after class. But I just ignored them and to my surprise Julian was there. Mum called after me, so I still ignored her. I know she didn't do anything wrong, but I really really didn't want to sit with Jacob and Edward at lunch.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm alright you?"

" I'm good I 'spose who was that, that just called your name"

"oh, just my 'adopted' sister" I replied with bent fingers in the air meaning quote.

"Cool, so how many are there in your family?"

" Well at the moment there's me and my older brother Edward. Edwards Going steady with Bella. Bella is the sister of Alice and Emmett. They are the children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the also took me and my brother in when our parents died in a car crash."

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, but then there's Rosalie, Jacob and Jasper who were adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

"That's a big family" Julian exclaimed.

"Yes, it really is" I replied as we walked into the lunch room

"Are you hungry"

"Nope, not really" I don't actually like human food that much. I remember back when I was a few days old, Carlisle tried to feed me baby formula. Lets just say, since then I've never been asked to eat human food again. "Are you hungry"

"Nope" and without another word we sat down at a table for two. Didn't he have any friends? Maybe. But then it came out by total accident "Don't you want to sit with your friends?" whoops "Sorry, that was rude"

"No, its alright. Actually you're my only friend at this school anymore"

Anymore? So he had friends before? I'll save these thoughts for later as well.

"No, I'm sorry. really" and I truly was.

"Don't be"

We started to talk about everything, and I didn't even feel uncomfortable. Before I realized it the bell went. I looked up and noticed my whole family glaring at me.

"Hello, This is Julian. Julian, this is my family"

"Nice to meet you all, we've just been talking about you" There were low murmurs through-out my family. Apparently they thought I'd have trouble keeping the vampire secret.

"Nessie are you coming to class then?" My dad spoke. Did he really think he'd be let of that easily. Maybe he would of last week but today was just out of line.

"Well unless I have French or Sport- which I don't - then no. I'll walk to class with Julian thank you very much." With that I grabbed my bag and grabbed Julian by the arm and left.

"What was that about?" Julian asked as we walked through the hallway to Biology.

"I had a massive fight with my d-brother and my other brother."

"You see we're all together" I turned to see Julian's face drop. He wasn't smiling for once. Whilst looking at him I noticed that his eyes were more yellow-er than blue now. Weird. "Well maybe not all of us anymore" His smile started to creep back. Maybe he did like me. "Rosalie and Emmett are together, you know that Bella and Edward are together. Alice and Jasper are together." Then I stopped. Was I with Jacob anymore? I knew he'd want us to be together still, I was imprintee. Great I had the choice and I was in the spotlight!

"And you?" Julian asked

"Well I have no idea anymore. It's complicated. And why I was crying this morning. Everyone is doing my mind in!"

"I'm sorry" Why did he have to be sorry. It just made things more complicated. Made me like him more.

We sat down in Biology, at the front. Only my Dad and Bella took Biology. Only because it reminded them of where they first met - properly. Everyone else took Chemistry. Emmett liked big bangs, and the rest of them only took it because,

Jacob didn't actually have a choice and

They had found out that the teacher didn't really care what they did in that class. They could be having sex for I know.

After Biology was Gym. Julian said he'd walk me there, which he did.

"So," Julian started, as we were standing outside the locker room.

"So?"

"Do you want to come round mine today after school? You don't have to if you don't want to. Ill drop you off home afterwards if you like. Since you aren't talking to your family" was he nervous? If he was, he talked fast when he did.

"Sure" I replied "See you later. Will you meet me here?"

"Sure, sure" and he walked off. He really was good looking.

I turned around, went into the locker room. I explained to my teacher - coach Condrill - that it was my first day and that I didn't have my kit.

"It's alright I understand. You can just sit out. Have you met Kate, she's broken her wrist. Chat to her if you like." with that Kate came up next to him, stuck her good wrist out and shuck my hand.

"Hey I'm Kate"

"I'm Nessie" we went into the sports hall. Rosalie, Alice and Mum were there. They sat at the opposite side of the sports hall and kept gesturing over at me to sit with them. I just ignored it.

I sat there listening to Kate go on about everything. She must have been the school Gossip. Like it school sitcoms, its usually someone with big curly hair who turns out to be a nobody. Ten minutes before "So, why are you friends with Julian, you know he has no friends right?"

"Yes, I know he has no friends. Whats it got to do with you?"

"I would hate to be at this school with one friend!"

" I have my family as well, I no doubt ill have more friends by the end of the week"

"Not if you start hanging around with Julian you wont." Then the bell went. I stalked over to Alice, Rosalie and my Mum.

"I'm going to Julian's now, just to let you know, tell da-Edward for me"

"No your not" my Mum answered back sharply " were all going hunting tonight" shoot I forgot about that.

"Fine, but I'm riding with Alice, NOT JACOB!" Great, I was going to ask Julian why he had no friends, what he'd done to lose al his friends. Great.

I walked out the locker room to find Julian standing there.

"heyy, how was gym?"

"I can't come round tonight, sorry" I meant to let him down gently, but I really wanted to go. "Family commitment"

"Sure sure, I'll walk you to your car" We strolled in silence.

"Here, we are" I said reaching the yellow Porsche.

"Whoaa, sweet ride."

"It's Alice's. Speak of the devil. Bye"

"Cya" I looked up and his eyes were lighter, they weren't even blue anymore. The same colour as the rest of my family's eyes. They were gold.

* * *

**Soooo ive decided i'm updating this story every Monday and Friday!**

**Mainly because ive got my GCSE's next year and im a nerd!**

**lol not really, but i want good grades....who wouldn't?**

**R&R please for a sneak preveiw!**

**anywho toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	3. Vampire?

**I cannot belive i got this up today. Been _BUSY_ all week - like always :)**

**i wrote the whole chapter last night near enough**

**also if you've read any great twilight fan fics tell me please :)**

**R&R please!**

**lets go....**

**Chapter 3 - Vampire?**

* * *

Before I could ask why, Alice was in the car and speeding off.

"So, who's this Julian guy?" Alice asked, turning to look at me.

"I don't know. Alice. Look. I really don't want to talk about him. Please."

"Already had a tiff. Ha, that's good."

"What? No." I retorted

"Nessie. I really do not want to say this but…you shouldn't be hanging out with him" She hesitated "I can't see you, I can't see Jacob or the pack. And now I can't see him"

"What?!" I almost screamed "You can't see him, why not?"

"I...I…I don't know. Come on Nessie don't shout at me. Ask your father"

"I AM NOT TALKING TO THAT MAN!"

"Okay, but I'm just saying-"

"Don't even talk about him!"

"fine - buthecan'tevenhearhim!" it came out so fast I couldn't even hear her, even with _my _ears.

"What?" I asked confused

"I said, he-can't-even-hear-him. It doesn't add up" that stopped me short. My dad couldn't hear his thoughts, my auntie couldn't see him in her visions, he knew what I was going to say and he had gold eyes.

We pulled up in the garage and I ran full speed to my room.

"Ness where are you going, we need to talk" Jacob called as I went through the front door. I ignored him and carried on to my room on the second floor. I pull my door open and went flying though the air onto my bed. Burying my head into the pillow, I let the tears flow.

My thought from today all flooded my mind. The main one, the first one that came to mind. Was he a vampire? It would explain the gold eyes. But if he was a vampire, wouldn't Aunt Alice have told me in the car instead of saying 'it doesn't add up.' She would be able to hear his heartbeat differently. She would be able to see that he wasn't actually breathing properly. And surely she would have seen the blue contact lenses he had been wearing through out the day. She would have told me. wouldn't she? I couldn't see the lenses myself because my senses had been dulled down. This is because my mother is human and my father is a vampire.

Secondly. What happened about his friends? He had obviously had friends before. He said 'anymore' at lunch and Kate had said that if I was Julian's friend, I wouldn't make anymore friends. It must have been something really big to loose all of his friends. Or it could have been something small and he'd fallen out with his group of friends. Then they could have spread rumours about him. Making everyone else fall out with him. This reminded me of two toddlers fighting over a toy!

I think I must of fallen asleep thinking about my thoughts because the next thing I remember was I was in a forest nearby, and I was running and running and running. I turned around to see why I was running and there behind me was Julian. I smiled. Trying to force myself to stop didn't work, so I thought _why wont my feet stop? STOP feet stop! _That didn't work either. I relaxed - my feet slowing to a complete standstill, and before I had chance to look behind. Julian pounced and I fell to the ground. The next thing, the scene was different we were dancing at a ball or something. I had a beautiful blue turquoise dress with spaghetti straps and ruffles all up the left leg in a lighter blue. I was surrounded my lots of people from school. I tilted my head back and he bit me. I screamed and woke up.

"Knock knock" My mother spoke softly walking in. I just lay there crying. Someone must have come up whilst I was sleeping and covered me up in my bed sheets. "Darling, why are you crying?…come here baby"

"Mu-m" My voice broke in the middle of a sob. Was that all I could say? 'mum' it was pathetic, so I tried again. "Mum, are we going hunting?" Okay so I was going to ask something else but changed my mind at the last minute.

"No. I thought it would be best if we didn't go. Your not really getting on well with your father. We'll go tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah" where was Jacob? "where's Jacob?"

"He decided to go hunting"

"Oh" well if my mum was the only one in the house no one else would hear our conversation. I had tried my best to keep what I was thinking a secret from my father and my father couldn't hear my mum's thoughts. So why not? "Mum?"

"Yes"

"Mum I need to ask you something"

"What darling?"

"Mum I'm…" what was I scared? Frightened? "Scared"

"Why?" I liked my mum, of course I did. She always listened. She never said _spit it out_ or anything.

"Of Julian. H…h…he has gold eyes" I stumbled. My mum gasp silently

"Di…did you hear his heart any differently today? I know you and dad would have at least tried to see who Julian was and what he was like"

"Oh. No darling, he sounded just like a normal human being" so he wasn't a vampire? "Alice can't see him and your father can't hear him"

"I know I know Alice told me that. But are you sure he _sounded_ like a human being?"

"I'm certain" mum was just about to walk out of my room when I called her back.

"Mum"

"Yes darling?"

"Why does his blood seem so much nicer than any other human blood?"

"Your just like your father" I scowled "I was the same to him - La Tua Cantante" My mum smiled sweetly at the memory she was obviously thinking of.

"What?"

"It means he sings to you"

"Again?"

"His blood sings to you"

"Okay" I really had no idea what she was going on about. My mum walked back out of the door and downstairs.

What _was _she going on about 'La Tua Cantante' - his blood sings to me? But I would very much like to drink his blood. Is that what she meant by he sings to me?

If my mum's blood sang to my dad and now they were married, what did that say to me. I did like Julian _a lot! _he was_ Hot!_ But did he like me that much to date or something. But thinking it over again. Did I like him that much?

Without thinking much I got up and walked over to the glass window wall the grandma Esme had insisted on being installed before we moved to this house.

I wondered what my life would be like with Julian - happy - I could see us together at our wedding. I was wearing a long white gown with sequins sewn in here and there. A beautiful diamond tiara with a heart shape at the front. I could see two children - because there was a slight chance I could have children, Carlisle was still making me get tested out (He'd taught Esme how to do it as I shrieked when he asked) - with mousy brown curls on the girl and tight band curls on the boy. They had shiny gold eyes.

As I looked out the window I wondered what Jacob was doing right now - probably killing a mountain lion or something - but would he be thinking of me? Of course, or was I just vain? He loved me and I loved him right? I crept back under my covers and started to hum my lullaby that Jacob had composed with my dad's help, clutched the necklace he'd made me with a calved wooden wolf on and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**How sweet!**

**I just love Renesmee and Jacob being together! - im an Edward fan myself :) NOT Jacob! sorry ;)**

**So i don't know wether to keep Renesmee with Jacob or Julian? Tell me what you think!**

**Also tell me what you think on chapter length? is this smaller length better or do you prefer longer lengths like chapters 1 & 2 ?**

**anywhoo**

**toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	4. Alone

**R&R please :D**

**loves yous all :P**

**Talamack - i still cannot believe you faveourited my story OMG!!!!**

**_Here we go...._**

**Chapter 4 - Alone**

* * *

The next morning when I woke at about 6am, there in front of me was Alice. "Which outfit today Nessie. The blue jeans and a red boob tube or because its sunny today the dark denim mini skirt with a turquoise strappy top, this black jumper goes with both?"

"Alice what time is it, don't you have to go and get ready for school too" I replied sleepily. I was probably sleep talking without realising it.

"Nope. Its sunny out and you know what that means"

"Oh devils on earth" why did it have to be sunny second day at school! Now I was going to be at school with Jacob and know one else. The good thing is Julian will be there. But what about getting to school? That means car sharing with Jacob. And only last night I was crying myself to sleep because of him. My life is so messed up right now.

"Alice that means I have to car pool to school with Jacob right?"

"Right"

"You set this up. I don't know how - but you did" Then I jumped out of bed and over to Alice. Then, I stated tickling her. This was fun until my dad walked in and then I picked the mini skirt outfit off the bed and stalked into my bathroom.

"Ness-" My dad started to speak before aunt Alice cut him off.

"Just leave her Edward"

As I was in the shower I overheard my dad and Alice's conversation.

"So…Alice"

"Yes Edward"

"How is she?"

"You can't hear her?" Aunt Alice asked sitting on me bed.

"No. It's like she's blocking me out or something" I heard my dad wipe his face with frustration and sit down on my bed next to Alice.

"I don't think she'd want me talking to you about her. You know you shouldn't even ask. Edward she's your daughter, BE HAPPY. None of the rest of us can have children and you just go and fall out with yours."

"Alice-"

"Don't 'Alice' me! you should have told her Jacob was coming down as soon as you knew. I couldn't because you didn't even tell me. As you know I couldn't see either of them. You also knew she was sad. Think of Bella when you left her. all Bella wanted was you back even though you hurt her, you thought it was best. Think about it Edward, this is the same situation. Make it right because if you don't, I might stop talking to you" Alice giggled "Okay?" I heard Alice give my dad a hug. Then my dad replied,

"Okay. But Alice?"

"Yes"

"How do I make it right?" From then on the conversation went in to a mental mode.

So my dad couldn't hear me? I wonder why. I couldn't block him, only mum could block him out. Mum must have been blocking me out from dad, giving me some privacy. I knew my dad was sorry, and I knew he could be like that sometimes. But he _should _have told me. How could seeing Jacob make me sad? well apart from now.

I finished my shower, got dressed and went downstairs to see dad, mum, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie watching some 'Chick flick'. I found it funny that Jasper was content in watching the film. I strolled into the kitchen at a reasonably slow speed. Emmett was there in a Esme's pink, Filly apron. I really couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What? Esme only had a pink one. Okay that's it kid if you don't stop laughing I'm going to come over there and-"

"And what? Hit me with your teddy weddy?" before I could dodge out the way Emmett had me against the wall by the waist. This could have looked wrong to some people. People with dirty minds. But we were playing. Tickle fighting to be precise.

Emmett always made me laugh, like when I was little and crying because Jacob wasn't there, because he had to go and do some 'Alpha' business. He decided to tear down a mountain. Yes, a mountain. Well near enough a mountain. If you've heard of mount St. Helens. That was Emmett's doing. Most people thought the volcano blew the side of it down, but they had no proof of it ever being real.

I've always loved it when my mum or Emmett or Jasper crushed rocks in their hands, it was never funny if anyone else tried it. I'd scream for Emmett. He was funniest.

"Okay, I give, put me down!" By this point, he had me by the ankle, holding me upside down, so our heads were a foot apart. With his other hand that wasn't holding my ankle, he was tickling me.

"What do you say"

"Please Emmett-o-gracious master, please will you release me from your gigantic muscles?" And with that he'd release me to fall on my head - which was quite strong, but my hands would fling out ahead of me first so it was like I was doing a handstand or something. "Anyway, what are you doing in Esme's apron?"

"making you and Ja-… breakfast" He smiled a big cheesy grin and put both thumbs up for good measure. Where was Jacob anyway? I hadn't forgiven him yet - well I thought I hadn't forgiven him. But I don't know anymore. I'm a confused 'Teenler'.

'Teenler' - Jacob had made this up combining Teenager and Toddler. Because I had grown up so fast. I was really 5 years old, but look and act like a 15 year old.

"Where's Esme? shouldn't _she_ be making me breakfast?"

"She should. But I offered. I didn't want to watch that stupid film everyone is watching and Esme had to go to an auction - for some land to buy for her next 'project'" he said project with little - well big - finger quotation marks in the air. Esme's projects were actually architecture projects. "I made sausage, bacon, beans and potato cakes."

"Thanks, are you sure your not burning it?"

"I hope not" I looked into the pan. He was doing quite well, except he put the potato cakes in the pan. Since the pan wouldn't hurt me that much, I picked them out of the pan and said,

"These go in the toaster"

"Oh" Emmet spoke puzzled Then he put the food on two plates "I'm just going to" Then he pointed towards Jacob. He was probably in his room. I ate my breakfast and everything was fine until Jacob came in and then out again. Did he just ignore me?

"Time for school Ness" Jacob called from the living room. Okay he didn't completely ignore me.

"Mum, do I have to go to school today?" I asked sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"Yes, of course you do" I scowled at her until I was broke from my trance by Alice shaking my shoulder violently.

"Today will be fine and so will the car journey" I hugged and thanked her, grabbed my bag and walked out into the garage. Of course Jacob was there sitting in the Volvo, waiting for me.

"Hi" he said curtly.

"Hey" I replied curtly too. Then it was silent from then till we reached school. Then when he spoke, it was in a sharp way again. Was he doing this on purpose or something? Did my family even hear me crying last night?

"Bye"

"Cya" I knew I was being just as curt. But it hurt my feelings. Jacob was being foul towards me. But now that I think about it, I was being mean towards him yesterday. I didn't even give him a chance to say sorry. I felt selfish and hurt.

I knew what I had to do. I knew it. But how come I couldn't bring myself to say it, or to even go up to him and look him in the eye. I used to be able to talk to him like a normal person, like breathing. It was that easy. But now I felt shy! Jacob was my life wasn't he? Were we falling apart? I wanted to cry again - like last night - because _I loved him_. I knew he loved me and I probably hurt him in doing what I did yesterday. Now he was hurting me back, in a way I couldn't take?

I vowed to myself that tomorrow, at the end of school. We would make up, no matter what. I just had to get through today. At least I had Julian today, didn't I?

The first three lessons went fast, but I was Alone. Where was Julian?

My next lesson was French so yet again I was alone.

In French we had to work in pairs. Since my dad wasn't at school today - I wonder why - I had to work with a Guy named Martin. He had short black hair which he had spiked up with a bit too much gel for my liking. Black hair and his blue eyes went well together if you had asked me. He was also so sweet. But I only wanted to be his friend - nothing more - and since I would have to eat lunch on my own again I thought why not?

"Hey Martin, can I ask you a favour"

"As long as your 'friend' Julian doesn't take part" Okay did everyone really have something against him? I'd ask later.

"No not really." I giggled, I felt shy for some reason. I didn't like him. "May I sit with you and your friends at lunch please?" Then it clicked. I was shy because even though Martin was the second hottest guy in school - After Julian, if you ask me - he was one of the 'popular' gang. So he was bound to say 'no'. I waited for the two letters that would make me sit on my own at lunch, but they didn't come. I looked up and there on his face was a crooked smile that my dad had. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, and of course you can sit with me and my friends at lunch" though by friends, I'm sure he meant girls flirting non-stop. But if I sat with Martin at lunch, who was Jacob going to sit with? He would be alone and I would feel even more selfish.

At lunch I made a few new friends who sat with Martin. I started talking to a girl named Caitlin. She was the only non-flirtatious girl there. Mainly because she already had a boyfriend - Joe - who was Martin's best friend. She had Short, shoulder length brown hair with honey blonde and black highlights To match her brown eyes, she was stunning. No wonder she went out with one of the populars'. Joe on the other hand had modelled his hair from Martins. He also had Dark eyes - almost black. He was the quietest one there.

After lunch I had two more lessons Maths and geography. Of which yet again, I was sort of alone. Caitlin was in Geography. I didn't get along well with Martin and his friends. Only Caitlin, and she was in Geography not Maths. Jacob was in both classes though. I really did feel sorry for him. He was sat on his own just like me in Maths. But I Truly wanted to walk over and sit next to him leaving Caitlin sitting on her own in Geography.

I had vowed to myself that I would try to make-up with him after school tomorrow, so I would have to wait till then. When the bell went for the end of the day - finally. I got up and walked to the car park with Caitlin. As we were walking past the fountain at the front of the school, I noticed Caitlin kept looking over her shoulder every five or so seconds, looking paranoid. I couldn't take it anymore "What's up Caitlin?" I spoke

"That guy from our geography class, the one with the longish black hair is following us. He's kind of hot for a guy with long hair." I turned around instantly regretting it. Caitlin was talking about Jacob and she thought he was hot!? He was _mine_!

"That might be because he lives with me and I'm getting a lift home with him" That shut her up. " anyhow I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I gave her a hug and sat down in the Volvo.

This time on the journey home, I didn't even get a 'hello'.

We arrived home.

I grabbed my bag, got out the car and ran to my room, where I'd hopefully find Alice waiting for me to describe what had happened at school today, even though I'm sure she just wanted to know something more about me and Julian. I desperately had to ask her something, something important.

* * *

**REVEIW AND TWLL ME WHAT YOU THINK THAT _SOMETHING_ SHOULD BE BECAUSE I HAVENT A CLUE.....YET**

**I MIGHT HEAR A GOOD IDEA :D**

**omg i love my reveiwers to pieces but 8 reveiws - come on - i get enought hits and visitors!!**

**lol i'm not going to be one of those people who stops writing because i have hardly any reveiws 'cause thats just _GAY_**

**anywho**

**toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	5. Kiss and makeup

**How are you my lovely fans :D**

**i dont have much to say her except R&R and that this chapter was needed, but i think i wrote it badly. SORRY! i've been tired :(**

**Dear Maria count me in....**

**Chapter 5 - Kiss and make-up**

* * *

I walked through the front door and decided that I would just talk to Alice in the living room. I called "Alice" and sat down on the sofa picking up a copy of 'Vogue'. I was reading '10 top tips to get the guy of your dreams'. 5 minutes later and Alice still wasn't downstairs "Alice…Alice come here please, I have to ask you something…please…Alice?" where was she?

I went looking for her, and yet, she was nowhere to be found. The only people In the house were Jacob and my mum and dad. Great.

My mum was my best bet so I went over to her when my dad left. He must of heard me thinking about wishing him to leave.

"Mum, where is everyone? I need to ask Alice something"

"They went hunting, up North. Would you like to go and join them, I'll come too?"

"Am good thanks mum. I'll just wait." I walked up to my room and waited and waited and waited and waited. Until finally there was a knock at my door. I turned around and there were the black pixie spikes I'd been waiting to see.

"You wanted to talk?" Alice asked, coming into my room and sitting on the floor in front of my bed.

"Yes, I needed to ask you something important"

"And what might that be Ness, I hope your not going to ask me if your going to be a vampire. That's what your mother always asked" I laughed a little and thought how I would word what I wanted to ask.

"Al…Alice…wh…who do you see more…in…m-your future? Jacob or Julian - wait you cannot see Julian or Jacob, Crap!" I lay back down on my bed, when the tears escaped. How could I have been so stupid to forget that the one important question I had wanted to ask her was useless.

"I can see Julian, it's just complicated. He's all blurry."

"Really?!" I shrieked "So" I said "What do you see more, you being blurry or disappeared altogether?"

"Really Ness, I can't answer that"

"Why not!" I was angry now but I felt even more selfish.

"Because Jacob lives here and as I said it's complicated how I can't / can see Julian." Now angry tears spilled over my eyes. One more question couldn't hurt could it?

"Alice, who do you think is better for me?" Alice looked down, worried, like she didn't know.

"Ness, I really cannot answer you that, ask Jasper he knows how you feel and that. But if you take my advice, I'd say, go with who ever you feel happier with. It's your life, think for yourself for once okay?" Little did she know I'd been feeling selfish all day.

"Thanks…Alice will you go hunting with me later"

"Yeah, sure. Be ready in about an hour?"

"Okay" and we go up and walked downstairs and watched some cheesy TV programme.

We had just arrived back from hunting, I'd managed to catch 2 elk. I saw Jasper as soon as I walked through the back door. Apparently so had Alice

"Now is your chance Ness, good look" I scowled at her

"Thanks, Alice" I crept over to Jasper, but of course he heard me.

"Hey Ness, what's up? You seem nervous" damn "Now you feel guilty" I couldn't help but laugh when Jasper did that. "Now amused" another giggle escaped.

"I need to ask you a favour"

"Shoot"

"Erm" I wasn't usually nervous around my 'family' but I was talking about boys to my uncle - Jasper. "Could you er…feel who I feel more love for …erm…between J…Jacob and Julian please" I asked, finally getting it out.

"Yes I can-"

"Thank-"

"But I'm not going to"

"WHAT?!" I scream causing my mum and dad to come running in to the kitchen, where we all were.

"Are you alright Ness?" my dad asked. Was I talking to him again? I guess it had been two days. Maybe we should make-up. It wasn't his fault his tongue slipped.

"Yes thank-you" I gave Jasper a grim smile and stalked out the back door. I went and sat by the lake just south of our back garden. Why was everything going wrong? 1st I fall out with my dad, 2nd I fall out with Jacob - nearly the love of my life, 3rd I'm so stupid I forget Alice can't answer my question and 4th Jasper - the only one who can help me - won't! everything goes wrong. Ever since we moved to this stupid new town! I liked Forks better!

"Ness, can we talk" my dad spoke softly, wiping his hand across his forehead.

"Sure dad, I needed to talk to you too." He huffed and sat down on the grass next to me and looked over at the lake I was glancing over.

"Ness, I'm sorry, It's all my fault were not talking. I have a child - when the rest of my family cannot-"

"Spare me the details please, dad"

"Okay. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm not very _good _at the whole parenting thing. Especially when your only 5 really. I find it hard trusting you and letting you go. You are the only chi-"

"Dad." I said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Sorry, but I am truly sorry Ness. I guess I just find it hard knowing your growing up so fast."

"It's okay dad. I might not know what your going through. But it must be hard. And I'm sorry too. I shoul-"

"No, you don't have to be sorry"

"But I do dad, and I am sorry, I should have given you a chance to speak your word. All my fault. I've been so selfish. Sorry." The next thing I knew. I felt a whole lot lighter. Like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew this is what I needed, I felt better, like things were starting to go my way again.

I hugged my dad and got up. "I've got to go and do some homework." and carried on by saying "And thinking" hushed, but he'd probably of heard it.

"Thinking?"

"Yeah dad, nothing you _need _to bother yourself with." I had no idea what I was going to do with Jacob and Julian. I mean yes, I loved Jacob deep down somewhere. But did that mean Julian was just a 'fling'.

I went to my room and did my homework for that day - French and Geography. Afterwards I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day was raining, so everyone was going to be at school today - by that I meant my family. Alice got me 'ready' by picking out my outfit and doing my hair and make-up. Then Esme made me breakfast rather than Emmett. I rode to school with my Mum and Dad while Jacob rode with Alice.

When we arrived, as soon I open the car door, Julian was there - smiling.

"Sorry I wasn't at school yesterday and left you all by yourself, but it looks like you've made up with everyone, so you weren't alone." He grinned looking relieved.

"Well I've…made up with almost everyone - except Jacob - and he was the only one who came to school yesterday. Everyone else decided to go for a hike. Not really my thing. So yes I was alone, thank you very much." then I walked past him and laughed at my mock 'evilness' at him. I gave him a great big smile. He still didn't look any better so I just said "Joking, though I was alone yesterday. I made some new friends. Caitlin, Martin and Joe."

"Oh that's cool. Next time I'm off school, you won't be alone"

"My family will be here anyway. So…why were you off school yesterday" I asked as we walked past the fountain in the front of the school. But I really did want to know why he was off school yesterday. It was sunny, so if he was a vampire, he would be all shiny. Like a diamond.

But what if he was actually sick and I'd asked him if he was a vampire, he would catch on wouldn't he? Then my family's secret would be out, and everyone would find out we were actually vampires. I guess there were three ways to find out,

1) Wait for enough evidence to find out the truth.

2) Wait for Julian to tell me himself.

3) Ask him like my mum asked my dad.

The day went fast and I still had to think how I was going to say sorry to Jacob. It had to be something that would make him forgive me for being so selfish. I guess I was having a bad day when I'd fallen out with him.

Then it was time to face the music. I was walked around the side of the building with Alice, talking to her about Jacob and how I was going to say sorry. I didn't know how yet, love changes so rapidly. Then I saw him. Oh, he was so handsome! Leaning against Alice's Porsche. Which she'd no doubt torture him for later.

"Good look Ness" Alice spoke softly, pushing my lower back gently.

"Thanks" And I gave a weak smile.

So I walked over to him and put my hands around his waist, and the tears flowed so naturally. "Oh, Jacob I'm so, so sorry."

"Nessie what's up baby" He genuinely sounded like he cared. Though he would care. I was his imprint.

"I've been so selfish" I spoke in between sobs. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" I just kept repeating over and over, again and again. I didn't care if I was causing a scene, I liked to feel wanted, especially from Jacob. Didn't I? or Julian?

"We should get goi-" I spoke as I turned around to get in the Volvo that was parked next to the Porsche. But I was stopped short as Julian was coming over. He looked hurt.

* * *

**R&R please - tell me if you think this chapter was crap....i do :'( sorry. really i truly am!**

**I love you (in a non-lusty{is that a word} way) ;) - Ha Ha Ha Ha lots of } & ) there :S**

**if you R&R sneak preveiws for you....Woah baby!**

**Anyhow**

**toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	6. Loving me loving you

********

Okay im sorry this is the shortest chapter yet, but this chapter was needed and i didnt know how to 'fill it out' anymore

**the story gets exciting from now on though, after this chapter anyways!**

**And is why it is rated T.....even though i dont really know what T means as im in the UK. **

R&R please =D

loves yous

**But anyways....**

Drum roll please....

**Chapter 6 - Loving me loving you**

* * *

I gave him a pleading look to say sorry as I climbed into the Volvo. Turning as I did to look out the back of the Volvo, I put two fingers up to my ear -like a phone- and mouthed silently "Call me." He had my number, didn't he? I think I gave it him.

"What's up Ness? You hug me to make up right, then you ignore me. Wait you did make up with me right?…Ness, Nessie?" Little did he know that as he was asking me this, tears escaped at the corners of my eyes. Were they tears of Anger? Confusion? Or unbelievably tears of Love? For Jacob or Julian? Honestly, I didn't know.

I kept my head turned until the tears had completely dried up so Jacob wouldn't see that I'd been crying. "Ness, talk to me baby"

"I am talking to you Jay" then I buried my head into his chest and for the first time in ages, I felt properly loved.

"Tell me what's up then. 'cause you know I'll listen…I…I'm here for you Ness"

"Uh-huh" I mumbled incoherently.

The rest of the journey home was silent. Apart from the soothing thumps of hearts in the background.

As I was getting out of the car, Jacob came around the car and grabbed both my hands and stretched them out to the sides with his. Doing so, he pushed me against the car from where I'd just gotten out, and kissed me ever so lightly on the lips. Smiling as he pulled away I announced to him "I think your forgiven." This made his smile grow into a grin. "But…I…I don't know. I can't stop thinking of you…B…but…"

"But Julian?" I slid my back down the Volvo until I was sitting on the floor hugging my knees. "It's alright Ness, J…just do whatever you like. don't think about anyone but yourself…_but yourself_" then he bent down, stroked my cheek and wandered off into the house.

Did everyone think I never thought of myself? Just them Emmett and Rosalie pulled up in her M3. "Hey, Ness what's up?" Rosalie called, opening her car door.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to stop putting everyone else before myself?" I asked.

"Go, figure" Emmett whispered so only Rosalie was suppose to here. I glared at him even though I was confused as to what he meant by 'go figure.'

Rosalie laughed in her high soprano voice at Emmett's comment "Your related to Bella - she always thought of everyone else before herself, even in the cause of her death. That's how you were born" she then stood in front of me and offered her hand of which I took and she pulled my up, gave me a quick hug and wandered into the house along with Emmett.

As I stumbled my way into the house, I slumped down on the sofa next to Jacob. He gave me a teasing smile - which he knew I couldn't resist - so I gave him one back. Though I was thinking of much more interesting things I could be doing with him right now. Even though I wasn't aloud. And now I thought about not being aloud to do things, I looked over to my dad who was walking down the stairs and now standing with his arms crossed.

"Do not even think about that!" And with that he walked back up the stairs.

"What was that about?"

"Just something I was thinking" I replied to Jacob, then climbed on top of him and straddled him around the waist.

"Was this it?"

"Kind of" and his teasing smile returned "Stop it!" I exclaimed "you know how I feel about you using your teasy smile on me" okay I know 'Teasy smile' was childish but I was actually only 5!

"What is going on?" I turned around and my dad was at the bottom of the stairs. Whoops. "Yes you should say woops" I climbed off of Jacob and ran full speed to my room.

"You _always_ ruin my fun, especially seen as how I can hardly ever bring friends home." I screamed, knowing my dad would have heard even if I'd whispered it. He then walked into my room and spoke

"Ness, I'm not going to fall out with you over nothing again." I scowled at him. I wasn't falling out with him. "But you can bring friends home anytime. Just give us a warning beforehand." what was he going on about 'give him a warning' human's don't have that problem.

"See! Normal people can bring home friends without the outcome of death lurking in the air. Anyway, fine I'll bring a friend home tomorrow" I replied.

"Sure, I'm glad to know you've made friends."

"I'm also glad that you know that what I was thinking downstairs, it's what all my friends are doing" at least I thought that was what they were doing. According to the TV programmes I watched before going to school most people some people started having sex in juniors some as young as me. Well when I say that I mean 15. Okay so I thought about this to myself, I was a little bit young but not to the extremes young. I stopped thinking about this when I realized dad was in my room and of course, he could hear me.

"Ness, come off it. You can have fun other ways. You have a nearly perfect life"

"I don't have a perfect life!" I said, shocked.

"Don't you? I've done everything I can to try and make your life perfect."

"Well if you think I have the perfect life, I'll show you what I think my perfect life would be."

"Fine" Then my dad started for the door. I hadn't fallen out with my dad again had I?

So I quickly said "Were still cool, right dad?"

"Sure Ness, it's your perfect life"

I lay down on my bed, turned onto my front and screamed as loud as I could into my pillow. How dare he say I had the perfect life!

I knew from know on I would stop being like my mum and dad. People who had the perfect life were spoilt and I had to show my dad a lesson on how some people really could have the perfect life. And at that point I knew I could have some real fun, having the perfect life and everything.

Little did i know how horribly wrong this could go when you had the perfect life. Not only for me but for all my friends too.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Sorry for spelling errors and stuff i got too tired to check and i wanted it up today like i promised!**

**i dont actully know the age of consent of sex im America. i looked it up but got confused as they were different everywhere!**

**It also made me laugh a little when i found out in one place you could have sex at the age of 13 i think if your gay but in other places it was illegal!**

**Reveiw for a sneak preview of chapter 7**

**Anywho**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	7. Decisions

**OKAY! well this chapter is mostly a time consuming filler, with a twist. sort of. :S**

**R&R anyway the next 3 chapters will be fun filled and maybe a bit humourous. (sorry i cannot spell at the moment :S)**

**a1...a2...a1 2 3 4......**

**Chapter 7 - Decisions **

* * *

The next day at school I was sitting with Martin and his friends at lunch. It wasn't sunny or anything, so my family was at school. Julian was at school too. I wasn't sitting with him though because he had 'orchestra'. I personally thought orchestras' were boring, but then again the only instrument I've ever played - or liked - was the piano. That was mainly because of my dad and how he taught me. It was also mainly because when I was little he composed a song for me, which inspired to learn how to play the piano. So I suppose I can't really talk by saying I don't like orchestras' because I've never been in one. Maybe I should try it.

"Hey Martin" I called from the other side of the lunch table as I sat down in and outfit I'd personally chosen, since, from last night onwards, I had the perfect life. I'd chosen the smallest mini skirt I could find, which was dark blue denim and had pleats that went with a black and white striped tank top to show maximum cleavage.

Martin walked around the table, of which he sat on and instead of looking at my face. He looked a little lower down. "Erm….H…Hey Nessie…Err…How are you today?"

"Good thanks" I replied.

"G…good" He stuttered.

"Anyways. I'm having a massive fancy dress party at my house in a few weeks. You up for it?"

"That should be great. I'll round a few people up"

"Thanks, I don't know when it'll be yet, but it should b-" then I felt sharp pinch on my arm "Excuse me!" I exclaimed turning around to see Alice and Edward standing there.

"This is going to be great Ness, I cannot wait" and with that my dad glared at her and as she pranced off, then reattached his gaze to me.

"A party?"

"It's my 'perfect life'"

"Renesmee, your not having a party. And that's final" he started to walk off, so I grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and shouted,

"Yes I am having a party! Your not my farther so stop treating me like you are!" I could start to like not being my dad's daughter "and anyway Esme already said I could have a party" my father now glared at me, like he was going to drink Martin something.

Then without saying anything, he attached his hand to my arm and pulled me out into the corridor. I thought he was going to hit me or something. But just as he was pulling me through the dull yellow doors into the corridor, Martin put one of his big football playing hands on my dads shoulder, which made me smile to know that the populars' would stick up for me.

But then when I realised the situation properly - remembering that we of course, were vampires - I said in a panic knowing that my dad couldn't hold his temper much longer, "Martin, No! Don't do anything, he's my brother!"

Of then Martin looked at me - so I nodded - and back to my dad and released his hand.

"Don't you ever hurt her"

"Of course I wont, she _is_ my sister" Then my dad and Martin engaged in a 'no blinking' match of which obviously my father won. My dad then released me and stalked off down the hall.

"You alright Nessie?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks" I replied. And then, as we were walking back to the lunch room "Hey Martin?"

"Yes, Ness?"

"I've decided the theme to my party…how would you feel about fancy dress?"

"Sure, that's sounds like a lot of fun" he replied with a big grin on his face.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Being 'in' with the populars' meant that I could talk to anyone I wanted, even though people still didn't like it that I talked to Julian. And I still don't know why. At the moment I think that the only way it would be perfect was if Julian had all his friends. But as it stood, my life was as perfect as I could make it.

I rode home with Alice, in her Porsche. This of which I regretted from the moment no one could hear us. She spoke so fast "So Ness a fancy dress party? I cannot wait! This is going to be so great! I cant wait. I love you for this. So I have the perfect outfit for you, it'll make you stand out from everyone else. How would you like to be a…" and then I tuned her out. I didn't really care what I went as. I just wanted to be the 'star of the party' as some people would call it.

"Alice!" she stopped talking at once. "I don't really care much, what I go as. Just tell me some things about the party and I'll let you get on with it. I think most of my friends already drink alcohol, so get some of that. I actually like that Malibu stuff. And then you need to get food. Wait scrap that, I'll get the food. I know what people like…sort of"

"Ok" and then she went back to talking really fast in a hushed tone.

I knew as soon as I walked in the front door, my dad would yell at me. I wasn't surprised though when my mum told me to 'stay well clear of my dad' as he was 'extremely angry' with me. It was his fault in the first place wasn't it? He said that _I _had the perfect life, and I was merely showing him what the perfect life was.

Anyhow, it wasn't like I didn't have permission for the party. I'd asked Esme and she'd said that it would be okay.

The rest of the week past quickly. I felt sorry for Julian because I was sitting with Martin and his friends, but if I wanted my party to be great it would have to have all the cool kids there. This of which meant finding a great cover up costume for Julian.

Alice had some great ideas. The theme was 'spooky' meaning vampires, ghosts and other scary stuff. Our whole family is dressing up as vampires except Jacob who is dressing up as a werewolf. This was a little inside family joke.

It was Friday after school, the party was going to be tomorrow and Caitlin, Joe and me were going over to Martins'. We were going over to see Martin's costume, as no one knew what he was going as yet. Martin had a BMW which he and I rode over to his in as Caitlin had her own car.

"So, what are _you_ going as?" Martin asked as we were on our way to his.

"I'm no_ telling,_ you…It might scare you." I said as a teasing smile crept onto my lips. Martin on the other hand, had a crooked smile on his face, looking as he was trying not to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" We drove up the drive to his house. "It's just…" I opened the car door and the conversation carried on over the roof of the car. "I was wondering if you…y'know…w…would like to go to the part with me?"

"Sure" I said casually. But in my head I was going crazy. Martin - the 'cool' one asked _me _to my party OMG! (did I really jus say oh emm gee?)

The next thing I knew he grabbed hold of my hand and was pulling me to his room. Did Martin like me? Me. The vampire girl? Okay well, half vampire girl. But still, did he like me?

To be honest though, right after he'd asked me I all of a sudden remembered Jacob. wouldn't he want to take me? Of course he would. And wouldn't Julian want to take me too? After all the work me and Alice did to get him to look different. We'd made him into Frankenstein, all green and stitches on his head. Alice was going to have to do this all on her own now, as I would now be arriving with Martin.

When we walked in his room though, Caitlin was already there sitting on Joe's lap, making out. When they heard the door unlock, tey both looked up to our faces and then down to where our hands were. Holding each other.

I immediately pulled my hand away whilst at the same time, Martin said "I'm taking Nessie to her party." to which I just smiled.

It turned out Martin was going as a…um….dead groom." I couldn't help but laugh. Him as a dead groom…me as a vampire. Good mix. Not.

* * *

**so BASICALLY all i have to say (and dont take this offensivily :S{still can't spell :S****}) is F**K YOU AMERICA, F**K YOU :(**

**seriously you have THE TWILIGHT MOVIE:'(**

**i wanna watch THE TWILIGHT MOVIE but i can't 'cuz am from the UK!!!!**

**ARGGGH i have to wait till the 19th December common :(**

**sorry if i didnt send sneak previews - did i? i can't remember :S**

**i will this week, already got the chapter nearly written - i promise it'll be up by sunday =D**

**SOO....sneak preveiws for reveiws**

**ANYWHO**

**toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	8. Preparations

**Heyy everyone,**

**some people didn't get sneak preveiws. this was because they sent the reveiws today and i only just checked my e-mail. **

**So i though why give you a sneak preveiw when you can have the whole chapter in 30 extra minutes.**

**ALSO has anyone seen the new cover for twilight OME!!!!!!!! **

**i also found a twilight poster in HMV for british fans 'cause we have NO merchandise!!!!!!!!**

**check them out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK GO....**

**Chapter 8 - Preparations**

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. Too early for my liking. 6am. Today was my fancy dress party, and it was going to be awesome, especially seen as how Alice did all the decorations, preparations and costumes for our family and Julian. But even though the party didn't start until 7ish pm, Julian was going to be here all day so the decorations were going to all be put up by hand, just in case he _isn't _a vampire.

Julian was here today because he offered. He offered to make sure all the food Esme had cooked was 'yummy', he offered to help put up some of the decorations and he offered to come early because Alice was putting his costume on him too perfection, so no one knew it was him.

I got up and went downstairs for breakfast, of which Emmett was making…again. This time he had a purple, lavender apron on. He didn't look as funny as he did when he was in the pink frilly apron on. But very close.

"Emmett, when you bought that apron, didn't you think to buy a blue one. Or maybe even a guys one?" I asked confused.

"Erm…I…Er…A…asked Esme to…Err…B…Buy it…one for me."

"You mean you like wearing the pink and purple aprons?" of course he wouldn't admit it he was a _guy_.

"Erm…Yeah I suppose I do." he said as he looked back down into the pan he was cooking in.

Bacon, sausage, toast and baked beans. It would have to do because there wasn't really enough time to do hunting as Julian was coming round. Even though no one has tried to feed me food since the baby formula incident when I was born, I have seemed to like certain foods by my friends asking if I would like to try their foods.

Before I came to live here in Effie in Louisiana, the only human food I actually didn't mind eating was toast with butter. And that was thanks to Charlie, my granddad.

"Thanks" I implied as Emmett sat down the plate of food in front of me, which I ate really fast so I could go and get dressed before Julian arrived at 8.

So I put my plate in the dishwasher and headed up stairs for a shower. When I was done I put on a brown strappy top with matching brown joggers and jacket. I also left my hair down, curly of which I just brushed through and applied some gold eye shadow to match my eyes, mascara and lipgloss. There wasn't much need for foundation, as, I was, a vampire.

It took me 1 hour 45 minutes to get ready. As I was brushing my teeth a car pulled up outside. Julian. He got out, took 15 steps to the door and knocked.

I spat out the toothpaste, quickly rinsed my mouth out and ran for the door. "Hey" I said as I opened the door, poking my head round as if making sure that I _didn't _know who it was going to be.

"Hi, you look as though you didn't know it was going to be me." he replied mockingly.

"Julian" Alice screamed and ran up to him - slowly for us - and hugged him, "I cant wait to put your costume on you. Would you like something to drink, eat?"

"No, I'm okay thank you"

"Well just help out where you like then, this is going to take ages."

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the kitchen. I decided we could help Esme make the food. She'd been out shopping all morning for things like flour, sugar, eggs, milk, chocolate, sweets and other food related items and drinks like vodka, Malibu, beer and other drink related items.

This party was going to be great.

We were halfway through making pizza bases when we ran out of flour.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Julian asked.

"To get more flour" I replied and walked through the kitchen into the dining room where all the ingredients were being stored. I grabbed the first bag of flour I saw a carried it back into the kitchen.

Julian looked up and just smiled.

"I wouldn't do that" Alice spoke surprising me and both Julian from the doorway.

"What?" I then heaved the bad up high and let it drop onto the counter. This of which is what Alice meant by not doing that. Because the moment it landed, it covered both me and Julian entirely in flour. We fell to the floor laughing covered in flour.

"Told you so." Alice whispered, creeping out. Like she had just had a vision. I looked up at Julian.

His face covered in flour. He looked like a ghost. "You look like a ghost" I laughed.

He then looked up at me too "You really, _really _can't talk" then we both laughed.

The laughter got quieter and quieter, and we were just smiling at each other when he got up on his hands and knees and crept through the flour. Next he slowly sat down next to me, to which I turned my head and Julian kissed me very tenderly on the lips. Our lips moved in sync like a mirror. We were intertwined by the lips like Siamese twins, inseparable. Then he pressed his forehead into mine and our lips detached.

His warm breath covered my face as his lips were just below my nose. His breath was like sweet cinnamon and lavender. Amazing. Then we just smiled while our heads were still together.

I was the first to break it. "I better get a dust pan and brush or something" I spoke as I got up, walking out the door.

Alice pounced on me as I went pass the stairs "So…give me details" she asked "Please."

"Did I just _kiss _Julian? I did, didn't I? if I did it was so…so…so amazing, like seeing the person you love after a long break-up, like seeing Jacob that morning I went to school for the first time…" My voice trailed off. A single tear escape the corner of my eye.

"Why are you crying Nessie?" Alice asked concerned now. In the same second, Jacob walked in and straight over to me. Of course he'd heard Alice ask why I was crying. Like I was going to tell Jacob I'd just kissed Julian, and liked it.

"What's up Ness?"

Jacob was my true love. My soul mate. My best friend. My life long friend. My dad. My brother. I was his imprintee. wasn't he, wasn't I?

If all this was true, then wouldn't I _not _of like kissing Julian, liked kissing Jacob more? There was only one way to find out, and I was all for kissing today.

So I hoped Julian wouldn't walk in and went up on tip toes. My arms linked around his neck and I forced my lips upon Jacobs. This time I was urgent, for something to prove to myself that this kiss with Jacob was what I wanted. Better than Julian's.

Normally it would be. But if I was actually honest with myself, this wasn't the kiss I'd have wanted. This kiss was different. Mainly because I wasn't usually urgent, but also because of confusion.

We parted and Jacob looked at me with one eyebrow raised "What…was that?" he asked. I just smiled sympathetically and ran to the cupboard with the dustpan and brush.

I was returning to the kitchen through the living room when the phone in my pocket went off. The caller id said Martin. So I accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Er…what do you want?" I asked questionably.

"Would you like to help me get ready?"

"Why?" I asked "Do you really want me to come round now?"

"Because I like you and I want us to make a grand entrance together."

"Okay, I'll get ready and I'll be round in about an hour okay?" I spoke softly as I threw the dustpan and brush into the pile of flour and smiled sweetly at Julian who was piling up the flour already.

"Okay I'll see you soon sweetheart"

"Sweetheart?" I asked. What did he mean by 'sweetheart'?

Julian on the other hand scowled at my hand near my face. Or rather he scowled at my phone. Did he know who it was?

"See you"

"Bye" I shut the phone off and put it back in my pocket. Then shouted so everyone in the house could hear along with Julian. "I'm going over to Martins in an hour. I've got to get ready." then quieter "you'll be alright sweeping this mess up. Right? thanks" and then fled upstairs to get ready without giving him the chance to say no.

I arrived at Julian's an hour and 20 minutes later. I had temporally dies my hair black and let it flow around my face naturally. My face hadn't had to have any pale foundation on as my face was fairly pale already. I had heavy black eyeliner on around my eyes and bright red lipstick on my lips. On my fingers were big heavy silver and black rings. My wrists held chain link bracelets and around my neck was a chocker chain.

My outfit was a velvet, floor length gown thing. I didn't know the exact name of the 'dress thing' but it was red and black. Very over the top typical fantasy vampire.

He opened the door, we said our hello's, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to his room. As soon as I entered his room, I collapsed onto his cyan coloured bean bag. I was exhausted.

"So…I meant to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but…this girl hasn't been at school for the past two weeks, so you haven't met her yet but…"

"Just tell me Martin" I said, closing my eyes.

"Okay, she's pregnant…with my baby…she's been bored at home…so I invited her. Sorry"

"It's okay. But why didn't you tell me you were having a baby?"

"I didn't think it mattered much. We weren't exactly friends until two days ago. When we split, we said some pretty awful things to each other. But you don't want to hear this. I'm just going to go get ready. I won't be long. You can have a nap if you like"

"thanks" I fell asleep pretty quickly and dreamed about cats. But did you know that cats can be in the centre of a nightmare? Well they can if you're a vampire and thirst for their blood.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake from my shoulder.

"Hey…heyy sleepy head. Wakey wakey. Time to go."

"What time is it?" I asked

"Time to go and have a grand entrance."

"Okay."

And then we left for my party. I just hoped that Julian's costume was enough to hide him and the party was decorated to be great. The only other thing I hoped for was that the party would be a roaring success. But that was pretty selfish to be honest.

When I opened my eyes properly Martin was in a tux. He absolutely looked extremely hot in a tux. He had white face paint on his face to make him look pale and gelled his hair back from his face.

The car ride home was reasonably quiet. We only talked about the party and who was going to be there. He'd invited quite a few people and so had Caitlin and Joe so I hoped the party would be great.

Minutes before we went into the party, me and Martin were standing on the front porch holding hands staring at each other. In the background we could hear the party in full swing. Music blaring out. He'd said he wanted to say something to me. But I thought what he actually wanted was a kiss.

So I thought why not, I should play the field a little and planted a small peck on the corner of his lips. Stood back and smiled.

As I put my hand on the door knob to open it I spoke. "Let the party begin." and we walked in. Hand in hand.

* * *

**So did you like it? **

**Reveiw for sneak preveiws. This time i'll send the sneak preveiws from now until about thursday for the first chapter and then thursday until saturday for the **

**second chapter.**

**Or whenever i update.**

**That might not make sense but it basically means **

**reveiw for sneak preveiw**

**=D**

**anywho**

**toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	9. Showing mum

**Heyy fans =D**

**OME! nearly christmas, nearly till i got over to America AND nearly till i can see the TWILIGHT film on the 19th December**

**god thats a long way away :(**

**sorry about the spelling isues and grammar my spell checker wasnt working :;(**

**on your marks, get set, GO....**

**Chapter 9 - Showing mum**

* * *

We entered together hand in hand still, to the pumping party. Alice had completely re-made the room. It looked nothing like the living room I'd once known. The one with the modern fire place. The one with the glass table and white sofa's. The one with the grand piano in the corner. The one where Jacob had returned, and I'd been so happy.

Instead it was the complete opposite. Humans knowing that my family were vampires, that the fire place had cobwebs in and looked old and antique. That the glass table had been replaced with an old oak table. That the white sofa's had completely vanished. That the grand piano in the corner was covered in dark ivy, cobwebs and fake plastic spiders that look unbelievably real. That I was now in that room with another guy from a non-fantasy world. That I was now in that room holding his hand. That I was now in that room with Martin.

The walls were also covered in dark ivy, cobwebs and spiders. A food table was laid out next to a drinks table in front of the glass wall. A selection of alcohol, fizzy drinks and snacks. The pizzas were also there that me and Julian had been making only hours earlier.

My world all of a sudden went dark, what was happening. "Hey" a husky but familiar voice had spoken. That voice, of course, was Jacob. And his hands dispersed from over my eyes. I let go of Martins hand and reached up to kiss Jacob very lightly on the lips.

"Hi" I replied "This is Jacob, Martin. And Jacob this is Martin." I looked at Martin, his face was frozen solid. Did a say something wrong?

"Hey" Martin spoke coming out of his trance.

"Nice to meet you."

I grabbed Martins hand again and pulled him into the crowd of people. We went around greeting everyone. Afterwards we went to the middle of the dance floor. lucky for me E by drunken munky was playing, the bad news was that the next song was summer rain by slinkee minx. I hateed that song, it reminded me too much of Jacob and the time he left. I would go to my room when the song started.

Half way through dancing to E, Martins two big football playing hands landed on my shoulders, startling me. "Whats this necklace of?" he asked grabbing my wolf necklace that Jacob had made me.

"Oh, that." I said "It's just a necklace Jacob made me. no biggy" but it was a big deal. It was my faveourite necklace ever. I loved it. so why did Martin take offensively to me saying that Jacob made it me?

"Are you two together or something?" he asked.

"No, not anymore. why?" I retorted curtly.

"So why do you still wear it?" he asked angrily. Why was he angry?

Just then summer rain started, so I looked over to where Jacob was standing. A tear escaped the corner of my eye and I fled for my room. up the stairs, down the halway, through my door and then I flung myself onto my bed. seizing control of my necklace with my hand and holding it as tightly as possible without breaking it.

More tears flowed. faster now.

My mum, dad, Jacob, Martin, Alice and Rosalie came in after me.

"Ness, what's up" They chimed in harmany except Martin and Jacob, who's low voices stood out.

I didn't want to lie here, crying over Jacob whilst he was in the room. I wondered if he'd noticed I'd had my hand clutched to the wolf necklace? I wanted to be alone, well away from my Jacob. So whilst my mum was stroking my cheek, trying to calm my sobs - This of course didn't work - I took hold of her wrist startling her and pulled her into my bathroom at an inhumane speed - of which I hoped Martin hadn't noticed - and locked the door.

My dad already knew why I was crying, he would have read my mind. he would have seen my Jay leaving me. He would of known that it was that song - summer rain - that had made me run to my room. My mum on the other hand wouldn't of known all this. not really. She would have known how Jacob had left me - from my dad. But I had refused to show anyone how he left. My dad was the only one, I didn't tell him, he saw it in my mind. My mum didn't know that summer rain caused my outburst.

It was time to get over my fears and show some one how Jacob had left. that person was my mum.

An hour later me and my mum came out of the bathroom to see Jacob, my dad, Alice and Rosalie sitting on my bed. I'd show mum everything. What he'd said, how he'd said it, when he'd said it, the expression on his face, where we were. Everything. In return she told me some times about her and Jacob when my dad had left her.

My dad and Jacob were exactly like each other in so many ways. even if they didn't know it. They were.

"Where's Martin" I asked, as Jacob gave me one of Emmett's famous bear hugs.

"He got bored and left" Jacob whispered into my ear "Sorry"

"It's alright" I replied, a little let down. "Hey dad, did you tell them what me and mum were on about in there" I said pointing to the bathroom.

"Of course not darling. I try very much to respect your privacy" My father scowled at Jacob, he must have been watching me show mum. "By the way Bella" he spoke, hugging my mum "I'm truly, very sorry" he must of definatly been listning. all of them.

But I couldn't believe Martin had left because of bordem! I was his date. did he care about me at all?! Obviously not.

I entered back into the part with Jacob. Of course Martin spotted me in not too much time. He came over and hugged me. "Was it something I said" he asked polietly.

"Of course it was! why were you angry at me for wearing this necklace?" I was fuming now. If this was an animation, smoke would be steaming out of me ears and a horn blowing in the background. "Don't answer that. just go home. I. Am. Not. Taking. You. WALK!" I commanded, it wasn't too far.

"B…b…but…"

"Walk, Martin. Talk to me tomorrow or something. You werent the reason I was crying or ran to my room. The reason your going is because you left me, your date. _When_ I was crying. Ok?"

"Yeah. I guess that was kind of selfish. sorry" and he genuinly did look sorry. I turned around and tapped Jacob on the soulder.

"Hey Jacob. can you please take Martin home for me?"

"Anything" He replied. I just smiled. Then they left.

I was tired by now and wanted to go to bed. I went over to the snack table and grabbed some pringles. Then went over and sat on the third step up.

After about 5 minutes, Julian came over to sit with me.

"What's up?" he asked with curiosity.

"Nothing really, just boys." I repied "Nothing you should be worrying about" except I should worry. Martin, Julian and Jacob. Three boys I had to worry about. One I needed to chose. Should I date all three seperatly at different times. Should I pick Jacob to love, leaver Martin with his friends and stay friends with Julian.

I suppose I had the perfect life. My version of a perfect life had a lot of fun in and I suppose with three guy's all after me, I could have some fun with that. But what? I'd have to think about this is a safe place, away from my dad. My next hunting trip? Nah he'd come with me. A trip to La Push would be perfect. I'd just have to ask Jacob when we could go.

Without notice, Julian clasped my face between his hands and forced his lips upon mine in a tender yet seductive way. He wasn't usually this forceful, he must have been drinking. Go figure.

When we finished kissing, I turned away - blushing heavily. But because of my skin, it appeared like faint blusher - and mouthed "Oh my god" silently, so no one could hear.

"Oh my god?" he questioned.

"You heard that?" I asked back, puzzled.

"Yes…explain?" he retorted with another question.

"Oh…Erm…It's just two amazing kisses with you in one day and were not even dating or anything." Then the conversation fell silent for a few minutes before I remember about the girl Martin had gotten pregnant. So I was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, Julian"

"Yeah Nessie"

"There's a girl here, who's apparently pregnant. Have you seen her? I wanted to meet her" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen her. You mean Liza?"

"I don't actually know" I said - blushing again

"Martin?" He asked, knowing I'd been with him all week and came to the party as his date. I just nodded. "Then Liza is who your looking for. She's just gone to sit in the kitchen. She feels a bit left out to be honest."

"Why's that." I asked, curious now.

"No one likes her except Martin. Alice's costume making skills are genius though. She hates me more that anyone." I already knew that Alice was a clothes genius.

I raised one eyebrow, "Why?" I questioned.

"I'd umm…rather not talk about it."

"That's okay. I'm just going to find her" I spoke getting up "Carry on having fun"

I entered the kitchen to see a dark haired girl sitting at the breakfast bar. "Liza?"

"Hey" she spoke turning round to see who was talking to her. "Erm…W…who are you?"

"I'm Renesmee, just call me Nessie. It's my party."

"Oh right you're the girl who came with Martin?"

"Yes, that's me" I did I little curtsy and tilted my head whilst smiling. I could already tell we were going to be good friends, so I sat down at the breakfast bar next to her and started talking to her about the baby.

The party was over and everyone had gone home. Everyone except Julian who had passed out on the oak coffee table drunk. He was suppose to be staying over anyway so it wasn't that big of a deal. I'd had fun talking to Liza. I didn't even know it was 2am until Jacob came to find me.

We'd talked about her baby, which was due in 3 months. She was keeping it a surprise to see if it was male or female and she wanted to get back with Martin, But of course I was in the way. so I'd told her that I didn't really like him in that way and she could get back with him if she wanted. To which she told me that he only had eyes for me and that I was_ perfect_.

I also tried to find out about the whole 'Julian has no friends' business, but didn't get very far because as soon as I mentioned Julians' name Liza went 'Don't even mention his name, I hope he isnt here is he'

I went over and tried to wake Julian up. Apparently he 'wasn't asleep' or 'passed out' he was just 'resting his eyes'. So I pushed him off the table and ram into the kitchen to get away from Julian who was now chasing me. Emmett wasn't there making me breakfast this morning, thank devils, Esme was. But Emmett was there - sitting at the breakfast bar where Liza and I had been speaking last night - Knitting. Oh yes _Knitting_.

"Emmett" I complained "What is with the knitting?"

"I'm having fun. What's wrong with that?" he looked puzzled.

"Emmett, I'm only going to tell you once. You need to stick to more manly things like weight lifting and going to football games. Maybe even playing football games."

"But you get all sweaty" He spoke innocently.

I sighed "Next you'll be painting your nails and going shopping with Alice." As soon as I finished my sentence, he pushed what looked like a clothes shopping bag around the table so I couldn't see, put his knitting down and sat on his hands. "Oh, no. Tell me you didn't"

He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to knitting. I walked back into the living room to see Julian flat out on the floor. it look liked he'd tripped over the coffee table. So I thought _DAD! come and pick Julian up_

My dad came down the stairs and picked Julian up, under the shoulders. "I think it's time you went home Julian. Edward will take you." I gave him a peck on the cheek to which my dad gave me a meaningful look and carried him out to his Volvo.

"Cya, Ness" Julian Slurred.

"Bye" I replied and watched him and my dad drive off down the wooded road.

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you all think?**

**Reveiw for sneak preveiw!!!!**

**LOL at the bit about Emmett - my brother laughed and he hasnt even read twilight :O**

**I wrote the Emmett bit especially for someone who reviewed saying they thought it was funny that Emmett bought a purple apron**

**and said that Stephenie Meyer should have written something like that**

**But when i went back to the reveiws to see who wrote it i couldnt see it , So tell me if it was you and i'll mention you in the next chapter**

**Actually in the chapeter - Just tell me your name =D **

**P.s it might just have been a dream I had like 10 random dreams last night....NO JOKE :S**

**Anywho**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	10. Journey

**HEYY, cool people**

**OOPPS SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER :S**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY TOO THOSE WHO GOT IT :S**

**R&R=sneak preveiw**

**trois, deux, un....**

**Chapter 10 - Journey**

* * *

Jacob and I were lieing on my bed, side-by-side with my head on his chest. We'd been talking about the party and hsd fallen asleep. Jacob had just woken me up from _my _deeep sleep. I must have been talking again, I wonder what I'd said this time.

"Was it bad?" I asked, afraid.

"Nah, it was beautiful" he spoke softly with a smile in his voice and started to stroke my face.

"Jacob, I love you?" I questioned.

"Word perfect."

We lay there for about 10 minutes silently_. _Now was as good of time as any to ask him about a trip to La Push.

"Hey Jay"

"Yes"

"Would it be alright if we had a trip to La Push? Soon."

"Sure, sure. I was planning to go tomorrow. We'll leave at about 9am. Taking the Rabbit"

"WE'RE DRIVING?!"

"Yes, I can't actually afford plane tickets."

"I can. Anyway. What about school"

"School's school. You'll go through it enough times like your mum and dad have. Well your dad."

"I suppose. Be right back."

I went back into my room an hour later, my dad managed to get us last minute plane tickets for tomorrow afternoon.

The day passed quickly. I mainly just lounged around with Jacob on my bed all day watching films, listning to music, eating and finished off the alchol from last night.

I was drunk by the time the sun went down. Quiet giddly actually, but I'd had fun. I always have fun when Jacobs around.

That night I fell asleep in Jacobs arms. One of his around my shoulder and my head on his chest with both my arms round him.

I was awoken in the morning by my dad knocking on the door, and just barging in on my and Jacob asleep.

"Jacob" my father growled "Stop that now!"

"Go away" Jacob moaned as he rolled over and waved his hand for my dad to leave. My father then just stared at me as if to say _Renesmee, if you knew what he was thinking. You wouldn't like the position your in now._

"DAD! go away. MY PERFECT LIFE remember?" I questioned.

He rolled his eyes and left. He was probably just thinking that I was in a teenage mood and it would pass. But after my week in La Push he didn't know what was going to hit him.

I felt kind of bad for my dad. Because of what I was going to do. But to be honest, I didn't _know _what I _was _going to do…yet.

The next thing I knew I was rolling over to go back to sleep, and fell out of bed, hitting my head on my side board. "OUCH!" I almost screamed. But didn't.

I looked over to my alarm clock. 12pm. "Jacob we're leaving in two hours. GET UP NOW!" I shouted, so that I knew he could hear me.

He just groaned. So I got up and went into my closet and picked up the outfit Alice had picked out for me and threw it in the corner.

"WHAT THE DEVILS ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed down my ear hole two seconds later.

"Dressing like a goth/emo today. Why?"

"Why? they were precious clothes you just threw in that corner. And I'll _still _pick your outfit out anyway."

"Will you pack my suitcase for me aswell. Me and Jacob are going to La Push for a week."

"Cool." she replied. 'Cool' is that all she could say. I hadn't met the pack yet. I really wanted to see the pack, to meet them. I'm sure Jacob would let me _this time._

Everytime I'd ever been to La Push, he'd always made some old reason up to why I couldn't meet them. Was he afraid that I wouldn't like them? That they wouldn't like me?

Well I'm sure they're all great.

I went for a shower, wrapped up nice and warm in three bath sheets and went to sit in Alice's bathroom on her pink directors chair. "Alice" I spoke at a normal sound. Not shouting - Not whispering.

She wondered in with her suitcase full of make-up that couldn't fit into her bathroom because of all the face and body products on the counter. Of course these weren't for her she had perfect skin. These were of course for me. Even though I had nearly perfect skin.

"So…Black eyeliner, mascara, foundation and of course a black sparkle lip gloss"

"Whatever, I'm not really that bothered. It just have to fit in with my look."

"Okay" I spoke softly, closing my already tired eyes. The cold shower hadn't worked.

She did my make-up, my hair and made me get dressed. I have to say she enjoyed making this look. It was different. Different from my normal girlie girl look. But still different.

It was now half one. We were leaving for the airport in half an hour and Jacob was only just getting out of bed. I was all ready, my suitcase packed. I'd asked Alice to make sure the only clothes _in _my suitcase were the usual girlie girl clothes. This was partly because my father wasn't actually around and secondly because I wanted to make a good impression on the rest of the pack.

Jacob came down the stairs, putting on his t-shirt. His hair was still messy and his belt undone.

"Jake, do your belt up!" I exclaimed. I wouldn't even let him leave the house looking how he did. Let alone Alice. He just groaned so I got the brush out of my handbag, brushed his hair, tidied up his top and did his belt up form him.

_I felt like his mom!_

Afterwards, my father walked in, wide eyed. "Renesmee? What are you _wearing?_"

I answered as curtly as possible being a bitch and all in my perfect life "Lingerie?"

"Very funny Ness. Now go and get changed."

"NO! I like what I'm wearing. It's a change." I was wearing a black tutu with a black and white strappy top. Black leg warmers and black and white checkered pumps. My hair was in curly brown pig tails flowing down the sides of my face. That was not the problem. No. My dad didn't mind what I was wearing, it was more the face make-up of heavy black eye-liner and black lip sparkle. I don't think he like the black fishnet gloves with safety pins on either.

My father scowled at me like he was going to rule me. Fat chance of that. _My_ perfect life…apparently.

"I'm going to go and wait in the garage. Please tell Jacob I'm in there or we're going to miss the plane." I asked, then "Remember to call school or something, we'll be back in a week. Bye dad" I gave him a quick kiss and hug and hurried out the front door into the garage, so he couldn't moan at me anymore.

I waited in the garage for another 30 minutes. We were late. Luckily Jacob's driving would make up for that. I hope. He finally appeared with Alice still tugging at him and him trying to hit her off. It was quite hilarious actually.

"Bye Alice. We'll see you in a week" I called as we drove off down the dirt path leading from the house.

We arrived at check-in with 2 minutes 35 seconds spare. It was close, but we'd made it thanks so the 15 stop signs we ran and the 3 red lights.

After we went through into departures, We looked around at the shops, hand-in-hand. I didn't actually realise I was holding his hand until I came to pay at the perfume shop. We didn't have much time to look around the shops because Jake was late waking up. In the end though, we needn't have bothered. The plane was delayed for an hour.

Looking around the shops, I found the perfect Christmas present for Jake. It wasn't big or anything. It just made me laugh. It was the thought that counted right? Anyway it would only be part of of his christmas present. It was a T-shirt on which it said 'Oooh a werewolf, SCARY!' Jacob would get a kick out of it…I think.

The final call was called and we boarded the plane. I grabbed Jake's hand as I hated take-off and squeased my eyes shut.

"We're flying flatly now Ness." He whispered into my ear, making shivers go down my s

pine. I lifted up the armrest and snuggled into Jacob's side.

We would be arriving in La Push in hours time, meeting the pack, seeing billy, seeing my granddad. He of course didn't actually know that me and my family were vampires. He just knew that we weren't normal and that's all he wanted to know.

The pack. They were my next problem. Would I be _aloud _to meet them finally. After about Five years of waiting? I hope so, why not ask?

"Jake?"

"Yes, Ness" he replied.

"Can I meet the pack this time were in La Push?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe?" I asked, puzzled. "What do you mean maybe?"

"If their not busy"

"Jay, what gives. Don't you want me to meet your pack?" I questioned.

No reply

"Please, please, please can I meet them?"

Still no reply. He just kept staring straight ahead.

"Are you scared of my safety?"

"No" But his face looked less…Strong. More…pained. That was it.

"You think I'll get hurt, don't you" I spoke, slightly amused.

Still, silence.

"You do, don't you! That's funny." I looked around the plane to make sure nobody was listning to me and said "And I hand out with a werewolf near enough 24/7, geez Jay"

"Okay, you're right, I don't want you to get hurt. But your not meeting them and that's final!"

I couldn't really be that bothered to fight with him over meeting the pack. So I cuddled even closer to Jacob and slowly and silently fell asleep.

Then I dreamed, I dreamed of being in the woods with the pack. Not just Jacob, but the whole pack. We were joking around taking the micky out of Jared for imprinting on Kim. The quiet girl. Everyone thought it was fine.

The next thing I knew was Jared leaped towards me, exploading mid air, scattering his clothes everywhere.

Then all of a sudden the scene was different. It was still in the woods, where everything had been going pear shaped. Except now, the only person there was dead, lieing on the floor. That person was me.

I woke up screaming! Embarrasing or what?

"Nessie, Ness. Calm down darling, Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, whilst stroking away the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"N…n…nothing, I…I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Why were you screaming baby?"

"Jacob, I erm…don't want to meet the pack anymore." I Whispered, dropping my eyes to my hands that were now gripping the arm rest.

Just then the stewardess came over, "Is there anything I can do?" She asked polietly.

"No thankyou." Jacob replied, sharply. But not meaning to. Then turned back towards me. "Anything Ness."

Deep down though, I bet he was over the moon I didn't want to meet the pack. I was just happy he hadn't asked me why I'd suddenly changed my mind. Had he guessed?

We landed soon after and collected our suitcases. Alice had thankfully packed Jacob one too. She saw that we were going to La Push and went shopping. _How fun! _I thought sarcastically.

We rented a car and drove for four hours or so to La Push. We had landed in Seattle and couldn't get any flights to Port Angeles. As soon as I had managed to stumble my way to the rented car, I fell asleep again.

When I opened my eyes, we were driving up the dirt path that lead to the Black's place.

"Hey, sleepy head" Jacob mocked.

I smiled and yawned as we parked up along side the trees.

Billy must have heard us drive up, because when I looked up, there he was on the porch.

"Dad" Jacob called and waved. I waved to.

"Hi Billy"

"Hey Nessie"

We took our suitcases into the house.

Unfortunatly, as I walked into the living room, there they all were. Two things happened at that exact moment. One, I screamed. Two, I embarrased myself. So much for first impressions.

* * *

**SO....what did you think?**

**R&R for sneak preveiws c****ool people =D**

**Also, please please please don't go on about how good the film was in reveiws**

**or you wont get a sneak preveiw**

**you will just be making me more jelouse [ANGRY FACE]**

**i carnt wait till the 19th...im goin to America on the 21st**

**LUCK.....NOT!**

**Also i've got a poll up. I have an idea for a christmas fanfiction.**

**it needs a name so vote in the poll**

**i cant pick between two :(**

**AGAIN SORRY!!!!**

**Anyhow**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	11. Overcoming fears

**Heyy you guys,**

**I don't really have much to say at the moment. **

**APART from I NEED to see the film. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**[ANGRY FACE]**

**10....9....8....7....6....5....4....3....2....1....0....**

**Chapter 11 - Overcoming fears**

* * *

"Ness" Jacob called out. He had been taking our suitcases into his room when I'd screamed. "What's wrong?" I of course had stumbled backwards and fell over, hitting my head on the door frame and passed out.

"I…I…I'm fine. I thought I just saw the pack." I looked up and screamed again. What was wrong with me? Then Jacob looked up.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

Okay, so I lied before, I'm sorry. I have sort of met the pack before. At the clearing. When everyone nearly died because of me. And I've met Leah, Sam and Seth. But I lied for an honest reason. As soon as I met Paul, a few weeks after everyone nearly died. He, of course, didn't like me and pounced.

I don't know why, but I've always tried to get rid of that memory. So when I do, I always forget meeting the pack. Weird right?

One of the men came over. "It's alright Nessie" He spoke as softly as possible with his deep voice. He tried to stroke my cheek, so I flinched away into Jacob who now had his arms wrapped around me.

"Leave her alone Sam" A women spoke. Was that Leah? "She's scared can't you see that? Anyway I'm going to go see Mark. It smells in here…Slightly" And with that she left.

"Sam?" I asked, peering slightly at the man who just stroked my ckeek.

"Yeah"

"I…Is that y…you?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Can't you remember me?"

"Not, not really. Erm…who are these people" I whispered. They could probably hear me anyway, but I still had to ask.

"Oh, of course. This here is Jared and Paul." I automatically flinched at the name. He gave me a small smile as if to say _I'm really really sorry for what I did. Forgiven?_ And they both waved. "Leah just left. This is Seth."

"Hi Ness. I've got so much to tell you. You'll never guess what. The other da-"

"Shut up Seth" Everyone in the room except me and Billy chourused together.

"This is Embry and this is Quil" Guesturing to the two men in the corner.

"Hey, Ness." They said in unison.

I just waved.

Then Jacob spoke. "Where's Rob, David, Kellan, Jackson, Peter and Taylor?"

"Oh-" Sam said surprised. He must have _been_ surprised that Jacob had remembered the other six members of the pack.

As soon as I was born - near enough - Jake decided to move closer to me. He couldn't stand to be away from me. He lived in the forest surrounding our old house until Esme - bless her - made him live on our sofa. Ever since he went back to La Push two times a year, tops.

"-Them. Their on this stupid camp thing. They only just look twenty-one now. It took them long enough. So they've gone to get drunk. We don't know why, but after the Volturi came that time about Nessie here. They stopped growing just like that. so they look a little older than their normal age."

"And you didn't stop them!" Jacob exclaimed.

"We couldn't. Now we will all stop talking about it. They'll be back when their back. They can look after themselves now."

After that everyone shut up except Seth who couldn't help but go on. He was the nicest out of the pack, so I sat down with him for the rest of the afternoon, listning to him tell me about last week - which was the other day - when he'd met Lucy.

"Ness, you should have been there, she's so amazing. I imprinted and everything. We - me, mom and Leah - went for a meal at the lodge. We were just sitting down when she came in. She's short, and has long brown hair. Her eyes are a gorgeous brown colour. Her and her family sat down behind me. She reminded me a bit like your mom when she was Erm…You know human. Then I just had this amazing burst of courage and said 'hi' and they she turned around, smiled and said 'hey' back. She has the cutest little voice like a little girl but she's 21 like me. You have to meet her Ness. please tell me you'll meet her, pleaseeee!" He went. He pleaded like he really wanted me to meet her.

So I went, "Okay, sure." Just like that. "But if you imprinted on her, shouldn't you be like hanging out with her now instead of here?" I asked, curious now.

"I'm meeting her in about twenty minutes. I'm taking her out for dinner. Then we're going to go on a moonlit walk down the beach. Then I'm going to kiss her and tell her all about the werewolf thing."

"You havent told her yet?" I asked

"Nope." His eyes droped from my face. He looked ashamed that he hadn't told her yet. "I hope it all goes well"

"I'm sure it will." I said reassuringly, patting him on the back.

That night in bed, I thought about my life. In detail. What had my dad been talking about. Me having the perfect life. As if. Every teenager has her own problems.

Mine included:

1) Three boys to chose from.

2) Over protective parents.

3) A parent who can hear your every thought, in a certain range.

4) Everytime I want to touch someone's face, it takes all my will power to not show them anything.

5) I was a vampire.

6) I had friends who are werewolfs.

7) One of the werewolfs had imprinted in me.

8) One of the guys I liked did strange things.

9) I was - and I wont deny it - a bitch on my first day of school towards my Jacob and my dad.

10) More that I really can't be bothered to name.

I was tired.

I had all week to think about my plans on being a bitch, having the perfect life. But I alson needed to think about boys.

Jacob.

Jullian.

Martin.

I would think about them later as well. That was when I fell asleep.

I was woken in the morning by Jacob. Was I ever going to get a decent sleep anytime soon?

"Ness, Ness wake up. It's sunny. How cool."

"Let, me sleep" I said shoving at Jacob to go away.

"Everyone's having a kind of party thing for us on top of the cliffs. Wake up Ness. I've got something for you." That woke me up.

"What" I replied "have you got me?" Jacob only ever got me nice things. Not often, only when he thought it was nice.

"I forgot to bring it when I came up to Effie. Sorry. Here."

He handed me a picture of me and him in a hand carved frame. He of course had hand carved it himself. It was a wooden frame with wolves all around the outside. The photo was of me and him on a driftwood branch on First beach. One of my personal faveourites.

"Owww, Jacob. It's beautiful, Thank you" I got up out of bed, walked around it and sat on his knee, "Really thank you" Then I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem. Anyway get dressed. Party thing remember."

I arrived on top of the cliffs - Me and Jacob - about an hour later. Showered and changed.

Billy, Charlie and Sam had put together a little party. There were balloons and food and drinks. People were there in their bathing suits. As of course was I, but I had no idea why. Everyone was there. Billy, Charlie, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Sue, Emily, Rachel, Claire, Kim even Lucy was there.

I'd have to aske Seth sometime how last night had gone. Did she know? probably. It seemed the only people at the party were the one's that knew about Werewolves.

"Hey, everyone" Me and Jake called out, waving and smiling.

Some people said 'hi' back, others waves and a few smiled. Seth of course went into a full conversation, But I tuned him out almost immediately when I saw my granddad.

"Grandaddie" I squealed like a little girl and ran straight up into my grandads arms. "I Haven't seen you in ages. Well ages for me"

"What about me, you didn't even say goodbye properly."

I thought about that for a minute. Why didn't I say goodbye again. Oh yeah, leaving Jacob. Salt water enveloped my eyes, so I kept blinking to keep them away. I thought I had won until Jacob said "Whats up Ness?"

"Just you know, the only thing that make me cry"

"what's that?"

"Jake, please don't go on about it." By this time everyone was staring at me and I blushed a pale rose colour in my cheeks.

"Sure sure"

Everyone went back to them normal conversations. I met Lucy, she was an extreamly happy go lucky girl. Always smiling, chatting like Seth did, jumping up and down non-stop.

Seth had told Lucy about the whole werewolf thing. She thought it was amazing. I just hope she would be able to keep it a secret.

I also found out that Jared had popped the question to Kim and she had said yes. Not only that but Rachel and Paul were expecting. Twins. Jacob had nearly killed Paul when he had found out, but soon calmed as he didn't want to risk his own life by being killed by Rachel. I met claire for the first time aswell. She was so adorable. Sam also introduced me to Emily, she was very…Giving. If that was the right word.

After abount an hour Sam called out for the big jump, and everyone started stripping down into their bathing suits. I realised why now. They were going cliff diving

"No no no no no I can't" I backed away automatically, nearly causing the food table to collapse.

"What's up Nessie" Jacob looked concerned. He should be. After what happened to my mother and now he wanted my to try it out too. I think he caught on to why I didn't want jump because he quickly said "I'll hold your hand, and anyway it's sunny. When Bella jumped, there was a storm brewing."

I shook my head.

"Come on Ness, It'll be _fun!_"

I retaliated further away from the cliff's edge. My mum had told me it was like she was dying, that all she wanted was Edward. I wish I had someone like that.

"Please" He pleaded "Just try. Where would people be in the world if people didn't try. Medicines wouldn't have been tested out. The world might have even exploaded for all we know. Just try. Please, for me" He stuck his hand out and I grabbed it

I stripped down into my bathing suit - so did Jacob - and everyone lined up on the cliff's edge. It was just starting to rain.

I had decieded I wanted to jump on my own so I let go of Jacobs' hand.

I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain.

And I flung myself off the cliff.

I screamed as I dropped through the open air like a meteor, but it was a scream of exhilaration and not fear. The wind resisted, trying vainly to fight the unconquerable gravity, pushing against me and twirling me in spirals like a rocket crashing to the earth.

* * *

**HA HA HA HA **

**Did you see the quotes from NEW MOON**

**Soooo what did you think?**

**Reveiw for a sneak preveiw**

**i LOVE reading your reveiws **

**There Awesomeness!!!!**

**STILL CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE 19TH DECEMBER FOR THE TWILIGHT FILM {ANGRY FACE}**

**But i've bought my ticket to see it the first time it shows at my cinema**

**&& there isn't even a midnight showing GRRRR....**

**Anyhow**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	12. Puppy eyes

**Heyyyy,**

**I haven't got much too say at the start today accept **

**READ AND REVEIW FOR A SNEAK PREVEIW =P**

**and this is the second shortest chapter....sorry **

***_***

**okay in 3...2...1...0...**

**Chapter 12 - Puppy eyes**

* * *

"That was AWESOME!" I was saying to Jacob, as we walked back up the hill to where Billy and Charlie were. They hadn't jumped.

"I knew you'd like it" He said as a big grin reached the corners of his eyes.

"How?"

"Because your mom liked it. And your just like your mum you know"

I stared at him. Unbelievable. Who would want to be like their mum?

"What?" he spoke shrugging his shoulders "Have I said now?"

"Nevermind."

We swung our hands inbetween us and idly walked back up the hill. Was there a choice to make between the guys. Jacob, Julian and martin. Or was Jacob just…Perfect? Was Julian just so…Sweet? And was Martin the school…Hottie that got to go to all the 'cool' parties? I didn't know, and I suspected that I wouldn't find out anytime soon to be honest.

I had taken this trip not only to see the pack, Billy and my grandad. But to think. To think about life changing choices. Well, not life changing, unless I picked Jacob. Who I'd undoubtedly probably spend the rest of my life with. But still, I had to pick.

The rest of the party passed quickly. I ended up walking back to Billy's with Seth.

"Ness, she really really likes me and she totally thinks that the whole werewolf thing is amazing. She didn't even seem shocked when I told her. She was all like 'I always knew there was something different about you' Like she _did _know. I really like her Ness."

"You should do Seth. Didn't you _imprint _on her?"

"Yeah, I know. I…I just wanted to ask you a…a favor."

"A favor" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, would you ask her out for a meal for me. You and Jacob can come too. I just don't want it to be just us. You know…I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" I questioned, raising my other eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, she's, my first girlfriend." He released the full power of his puppy eyes onto me "Please, please, Pwease?"

I felt really sorry for him. He was nervous, over his first girlfriend. I suppose the first time Jacob kissed me, I felt nervous. But I didn't _know _what was coming. The kiss I mean.

**flashback…………**

We were out by the lake just north of our backgarden in Forks, past the river. I was sat on his lap on a tire swing that was gently swinging over the blue watered lake. The swing hung on a old oak branch that reached out over the lake, as if too meet up with the other oak that was the other side of the lake.

The sun was setting in the west, which we were looking at, my head on his chest.

"It's so beautiful" I said.

"It's alright" He answered, turning his head down to look at me. I moved mine so that I was looking up at him. "But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_" He continued "with you sitting here in comparison"

I half-smiled. He raised our hands that were sitting in my lap and put them against my heart.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too, Jacob." I replied

Then he lowered his head until his warm, soft lips pressed very gently against my lips.

…………**End of flashback**

"Please, please, please, please?" He said, bringing me back from my flashback. "For me? I'll do anything!" And again he used the puppy eyes on me. Which I couldn't resist.

"Okay, Seth." I answered with a sigh and continued "If you like. On _one _condition."

"What?" Surprised that I wanted something. He looked down to me with wide eyes.

"I want you to come and visit me in Effie now and again. Okay?"

"Promise" He said linking his little finger with mine.

"Promise" I echoed.

We reached the front door of Billy's house. "Are you coming in?" I asked Seth as he turned to look away.

"Nah, I'm going to go and find Lucy. I'll see you later though."

"Okay, cya" And he walked off.

Once inside the house I slumped down on the sofa. I was the only one in.

Boredness overtook my whole body quickly. I thought vampires couldn't get bored. I'd have to show the Volturi or simething. Even though I was only half-vampire they might think it was 'cool'. But now that I think about it. Thinking about it was showing that I _wasn't _bored. Great!

I reached into the front pocket of my skinny's and pulled out my phone. Now was as good of time as any to call my mum.

I dialed the numbers quickly.

"Renesmee" My mum sqealed on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, mum. I'm sort of bored so I just thought I'd call."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Erm…Not much just the usual…" I wonderd off from actually telling her that I'd been cliff diving.

"Renesmee" my mums voice was stern for once. " What have you been doing?"

"Just some er…Cliff diving. It's been really sunny here today. They threw a party for us and everything!"

"They?"

"The pack"

"Oh. I went cliff diving once. Bad timing mind. But I loved it. Glad you had fun"

"Yeah, totally. It was great." Then Billy wheeled through the door with my grandad. "Ohh mum, I gotta go. Do you want to talk to grandad?"

"Yeah, sure" I passed the phone onto him and went to sit outside by the cliff and watched the sun set and the moon rise.

"You better be getting to bed Ness. It's getting late. Almost twelve." Billy called from the front porch, startling me.

"Okay" I called and went back inside.

That night in bed I was alone.

No jacob.

No teddy bear.

No nothing.

Alone.

Jacob was at Sam's talking about some werewolf business that I didn't actually _want _to know about.

I thought that this would be a good time to think about things, but it wasn't. I couldn't think straight and I didn't know why. It was like someone was making me think different things, But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

My dad. I needed to show him how I could make it look like I had the perfect life. All the short skirts, flirting, posing and popularity. Making myself seem like a slut to everyone around me.

Julian. I needed him to make friends, or at least find out why he'd lost his friends. If he just told me, I could help him. Couldn't I? I really really like him. He's so sweet! I could _totally _make Martin jelouse if I went out with him.

That was when my plan to become a 'slut' started. I would go out with Julian and make Martin Jelouse. Not only would I feel selfish. I would be doing some good. By being popular I could at least get Julian a few friends. Right?

This was going to hit Jacob hard. I knew it would, and I would feel so…so…so Bad? and selfish and probably miserable - being without Jacob I mean - that I would hurt feelings. But I honestly had to show my dad that I _didn't _have the perfect life.

Some feelings would be hurt. A special heart _will _be broken, but he was suppose to be anything I needed. And righ now I needed him to be a best friend and a brother. Could he just do that until I'd shown my dad?

I really hoped so.

I was dropping off to sleep when there was a knock at the window. A big shadowy figure came in and was standing there in front of me at the foot of Jacob's bed..

"Renesmee, thank goodness I found you."

* * *

**Sorry, this was mainly a filler chapter,**

**But did you like the cliff hanger**

**hehehehe i'm evil.**

**sooo reveiw for a sneak preveiw okay?**

**12 days now :p can't wait =D**

**well, 12 days when this was posted =D **

**ALSO i do _PROMISE _to update twice a week**

**AND poll on now!!**

**what should my christmas story be called - twilight of course!**

**Anyhoo**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	13. Secret love?

**Heyy fans i love you sooo much! **

**hehehe **

**non sexually of course**

**this chapter is sooo romantic =D SWEET!**

**also R&R for a sneak preveiw**

**AND NOW....here is....the next chapter....**

**Chapter 13 - Secret love?**

* * *

The familiar husky voice filled the room. Why was he here, in Jacob's house?

"W…w….what are y…y…you d…doing here?" I finally managed to stutter.

"I thought you had left without a goodbye. You didn't come to school on monday…" I tuned him out after a while. How did he find me?

"Julian. Stop. How did you know where to find me? What are you doing here? And Why did you come anyway?"

"Erm…" He scratched

"Julian. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Kind of. Can you sneak out and come for a walk with me or something? This isn't the place to tell you I don't think."

"Sure sure."

I wrapped myself up in my fluffy purple dressing gown that Alice had packed for me. "I know where we can go" I spoke hopping one leg in, one leg out through Jacob's bedroom window. Julian followed me silently.

Once outside, I grabbed his hand and pulled him just north of where the house was. There was a little clearing a top of one of the many cliffs surrounding the area. We were just reaching the top of the cliff when I said "So what did you want?"

"You" he answered in a curt but gentle way.

"Well yes of course. But how did you know where to find me?"

Silence.

"Julian?" I questioned. Was he keeping something from me?

"I erm…yea"

"Julain, you know that doesn't make sense. Your always so….cryptic. so different from everyone else. Why? Anyway it can't be that big of a deal. I'm sure my secrets bigger"

"That you're a vampire?"

Now it was my turn to be silent. How did he know, how did he know? HOW DID HE KNOW! "Shit shit shit shit" I kept repeating so quietly that he shouldn't have heard with his human ears. I was wrong.

"I knew I was right." a small smile creeping onto his lips. "And by the way your secrets just as big as mine" his smile still growing.

"So what is your secret?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Guess" that was all he could say 'guess.' I was going to be in big trouble because he knew my secret and I didn't even get anything in return. great!

We reached the top of the cliff and sat down on the floor.

"Renesmee."

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He was being so cryptic again. I hated it. or was that selfishness? I relly couldn't tell.

"Well, I come all the way down from Effie and you don't even ask why. You don't even ask how I knew where you were or how I found you. You didn't even seem scared that I found you and just barged into a strangers home. Theres somemthing different about you - not the vampire-ness - but as a whole. I like it."

"Actually I did. You just changed the subject"

"And what about the me likeing you bit?"

"I like you to Julian. But I love Jacob too."

His smile fell slightly.

"But you don't love me?" He quizzed.

"I don't know anymore!" I practically screamed. But it was a whisper.

I place my face in my hands and my hands onto my knees that were curled up into my chest.

A few minutes passed.

"Nessie?"

I looked up. He was staring intently into my eyes. As if he was looking staight into my soul.

"I love you." He used two fingers to pull my face up higher by the chin and gently kissed me on the lips. It was over after a second. Very gentle and romantic.

"Do you really want to know about me?"

"I'm not forcing you to tell me if you don't want to"

"I do. Okay it's a long story. It all started a long long time ago, about a hundred thousand years or so, When vampires were first 'created.' Some worked, some didn't. I'm one of the one's that didn't work. We were abandoned and left to die. There were only a few of us that survived.

"Sometimes it was big things that meant we werent aloud to live like sparkly sjin non-stop or to not have the ability to be 'gentle'. Sometimes it was stupid small things, that meant we werent alound to live like no special poweres or in my case more than one special power. It was pointless I thought, to kill someone I mean, because they were _too _special.

"The story can go on quite a bit. But basically that's the short version."

"I..I…I don't get it. 'Reject vampires'?" Then without thinking about it, I burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry, sorry" I quickly said, amending the damage.

"It's alright."

"But there's a few things I _want _to know"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Like what your powers are?"

"I have three, One is to hear what girls are thinking. A second is that I can make any girl think and say what I want them to. And lastly, I can love that special girl that I meet and want to spend the rest of my life with unconditionally and irrevocably for the rest of eternity."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Ness, your that girl. The one I love for the rest of eternity. Nessie, that's you."

"Oh. Erm…I should be getting back. Jacob will be back soon and wonder where I am. Sorry" I got up and started walking back down the cliff.

I couldn't hold them in. After about 2 seconds the first tear spilt over and dropped onto my dressing gown. Then the second fell then the third and forth and so on. They wouldn't stop.

I thought he would just let me walk away. But he didn't. He grabbed my wrist and stood up.

"Renesmee, what's up, why are you crying?" He enveloped me into a bear hug.

"Someone's hearts going to be broken Julian. Wether I chose you Jacobs heart will be broken. And if I chose Jacob your heart will be broken. It's not fair!"

"Why would Jacobs heart get broken. He only loves you. He's human he'll get over it."

"NO! He imprinted on me Julian. He's a werewolf!"

Silence yet again. Too much silence.

"See, not everything is lar-dee-dah"

"A..a…a….werewolf?"

"Yes, a _werewolf _that imprinted on me."

"Whats 'imprinting'?" He asked

So I sat back down and told him. I told him about werewolves, I told him about imprinting, I told him about my kind of vampires, I told him about half-vampires like me, I told him about my mum, and about my dad, I told him about my mum and Jacob. I told him about my dad and the perfect life bussiness, I told him of my plan to get back at him. I told him everything.

The sun started to rise in the east when I was finally finished talking. I found myself sitting on Julians lap. He was cradling me like a baby. My head was in his chest.

"So now you know." I finished off _my _story.

"Nessie, I never knew."

"It's alright. You know now."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'll help you to get back at your dad if you lie. From what I just heard last night I made your 'perfect life' a lot harder. Sorry"

"It's alright. But there is one thing I want to know?"

"What?"

"How did you loose all your friends?"

"Oh. Erm…that…yeah" He stuttered, trying not to tell me.

"JULAIN! just tell me!"

"It'a stupid really. Me and Martin were best mates a few months before you came along. We went swimming one night - trespassing actually. We got away. I felt aweful so I went and confessed. I also told on Martin and his gang and we all got done."

"Oh"

"Yeah. You know Caitlin? She used to be the school slut."

"_What? Seriously?_" Wow! Caitlin the school slut. That was hard to imagine. she seemed so innocent.

"The trespassing changed her - a lot!"

"Sure did" I replied

"I should be going now anyway."

"Yeah you should."

"Will I see you next Monday?" He asked.

"Yeah were coming back on Sunday."

He got up and then pulled me up after him.

"See you then, then" He spoke, and Kissed me for 5 seconds very sweetly, smiled and left.

"See you." I called after him as I watched him run off.

When I climbed back through the window of Jacobs' bedroom, he was there lying down, so peacefully asleep.

"Why do boys make everything complicated?" I whispered to him and climbed into bed beside him. Quickly falling asleep whilst the tears fell yet again.

* * *

**SO whatcha think?**

**Did you think it was romantic?**

**Reveiw for a sneak preveiw! =P**

**1 week till i see the film!!! **

**Cant wait!!!!**

**Vote in my poll for the name of my christmas fanfiction. =]**

**Anyhoo**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	14. The date

**Heyy fans of Earth!**

**How are you?**

**R&R for a sneak preveiw**

**You want this chapter? you can have this chapter...NOW!....**

**Chapter 14 - The date**

* * *

The next morning I woke up late. 2pm actually. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. God. I looked hideous. At least Jacob wouldn't mind what I looked like. But then again this was Billy's house and no doubt some werewolf would be here.

I went over to my suitcase that was on top of Jacob's chest of drawers and looked around for an outfit. It looked cold out so I wore skinny black jeans and a dark purple jumper. Alice wouldn't aprove. I took my toiletry bag and make-up bag into the bathroom along with my clothes, had a shower, brushed my teeth, did my make-up, brushed my hair and got dressed.

When I walked into the Living room Jacob looked up at me then looked back at the TV without even a smile.

"Morning." I called so that everyone in the house could hear. "Or should I say 'Afternoon'"

Jacob completely ignored me. Was he mad at me.

I went over and kissed him on the cheek then tried to sit on his lap to have a hug. But when I kissed him he didn't kiss me back and when I tried to sit on his lap he got up and went to his room. He didn't even talk to me. Could he get mad at his imprintee?

I wasn't going to stay there all day just to be ignored. So I went to his room grabbed my bag, slammed his bedroom door then slammed the front door and walked down to the beach.

Seth was there. With Lucy.

"Hey Ness" Seth called and walked up to me. "I'm just going to the shop, Stay with Lucy please" then he winked at me.

"Hey Lucy" I said as Seth wandered off. "Basically Seth wants you to go out to dinner tomorrow night with me, Jacob and him as a double date but was to nervous to ask. So what do you say?" I spoke bored.

"Sure"

"So, what do you think of him?" I asked, cuious now.

"Who, Seth? He's awesome. I think I'm falling in love. Then again, I should be shouldn't I, being his imprintee and all. Anyeway I think he has the cutest puppy eyes when he uses them, don't 'cha think?"

"That's how he got me to ask you out"

Then Seth came running back.

"Nervous?" Lucy asked Seth raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kind of."

That was when I walked off. When they started to make out.

I spent the rest of the day at Emily's. It was kind of cool, in some ways. She taught me how to knit. By the end of the day I had made a black and white striped scarf with matching bobble hat and gloves. Meanwhile Emily had knitted a pink scarf, bobble hat, Jumper, gloves and te same in turquoise. She was fast. Shouldn't that be me?

"Wow Emily. You canknit fast" I exclaimed as I got up to leave.

"Years of practise" She replied and winked at me.

"Shouldn't I be fast, what with my vampire instincts and everything?"

"Yes, probably. But you've only just learnt. You'll get faster"

"I'll be better in no time" I spoke as I winked. "See you"

I gave her a quick hug and left.

"Bye" she called out after me.

The night air was chilly. It was only six thirty. Two hours till Jacob, mine, Seth and Lucy's date. I wonder if Jacob had forgiven me yet. I was his imprintee, he shouldn't be mad at me, right? Why was he angry? Or even mad at me?

I walked into Billy's and flung my bag down on the kitchen table with a thud. Billy was in the living room with his head lolled bck in his wheelchair, asleep. Then, I twirled down the hallway torwards Jacob's room.

"Jacob" I whispered, as I crept around the door into his room. Not sure wether or not I was in his 'good books'.

He turned around, glared at me and went back to putting his washing away into his chest of draws.

"You might want to know that were going on a double date tonight with Seth and Lucy. Be ready in an hour." I turned around to walk out. I put my hand on the door handle and turned around again. "I'm sorry. For whatever I've done. Sorry." Then carried on to the bathroom to have a shower.

When I was done, I got dressed and applied my make-up. The usual, lipgloss, Mascara, blusher. the difference was I was wearing a shocking pink eyeshadow that thinned out towards the eyebrow in white.

I went back into Jacobs room to see him wearing his tux. He looked so hot. I closed the door behind me so that I could look at the mirror on the back of his door.

I was wearing a shocking pink dress that matched my eyeshadow. The top bit of the dress emphasized my boobs and the rest of the dress floated down around me like and angel. The dress altogether was held up by silver sequined straps, with yet more pink in. I was glad that Alice packed me this evening dress because it made me kind of hot!

My hair was curled in to ringlets that hung losely around my face. They were held back on one side by a Clear gemmed clip in the shape of a loose zig-zag to match my loose hair.

"Are you ready to go?" Seth asked as he poked his head around Jacobs' door.

"Sure, sure" He replied and got up to go out to seths car where Lucy was waiting.

I put my heels that were a metallic pink colour with Jewels on the front and a buckle to make sure the shoe stayed in place. I picked up my silver beaded clutch bag and headed out to the car.

Jacob didn't talk to me the whole way there. Great.

When we arrived at the resturant, just outside of La Push, I got out of the car and had my first proper look at what Lucy was wearing. She was stunning.

She had on a sea blue floor length dress that looked as though it was made for her being petite. above the sea blue silk was a lining of lace in a floral pattern all over. My eyes were drawn straight to her clevage that I hadn't noticed today. Her boobs made me slightly jelouse. They were emphasized with a bow in the middle, tieing - what looked like her bra but was still attached to her dress - together. She had on black strappy heels to make her look taller which had clear jewels on the front and was carrying a black clutch bag with a medium sized bow - compared to the bag - on.

We all said out hello's and walked into the resturant. Once we had ordered, Lucy motioned me to go to the powder room with her.

Once there she hurried, "What's up with you and Jacob? Why arent you talking? This is our double date! This is a _date._ You should be _happy_. Cheer up.

I tried to tell her about Jacob but she just held up one finger and walked back to the table. No doubt Seth would have had the same conversation with Jacob.

I put a smile on, just for Lucy.I don't think she bought it though. She shouldn't be worrying about ME on HER date. Her date with Seth. Her first proper dinner date with Seth. She glared at me as if to say _talk to him, talk to him now!_

"Jacob, how've you bin lately?" Lucy asked, to start of our conversation.

"Not too good"

"That's too bad."

"So what did you do today, Jacob?" I asked nonchalantly. Lucy turned back to Seth with a smile on her face. I was talking to him. Finally.

"Well, I did some housework, did some thinking"

"Oh, you should've come to Emily's. I learnt to knit. What did you think about?" I asked, curious now.

"Oh, erm…."He trailed off.

"Just tell me!"

"Well you asked for it. I was thinking about you" Well of course he would think about me. I was his life right? "And why you were SUCKING FACE WITH THAT JULIAN GUY."

"You saw that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"YEAH, OF COURSE I DID . When you weren't in bed, I had to find you. So I went up to your faveourite spot atop the cliff. But I was stopped in my tracks when I saw you."

Of course I was silent.

"EXACTLY NESSIE" he shouted at me "Just…just…leave me alone for a while."

By now everyone in the resturant was looking at our table, at me and Jacob.

"Jacob….y…y…you cant…j…just leave m…me. Can you?"

"NO!" His body was trembling furociously, that any second and he would turn.

"JACOB. RUN. NOW!" I ordered.

He ran and made it as far as the trees before he transformed.

* * *

**Soooo watcha think??**

**Tell me by clicking the reveiw bottin just below =D**

**If you do, you get a sneak preveiw =D**

**AND 'cause of the san fransisco im only posting 1 chapter for the next 3/4 weeks**

**But my xmas fanfic will have 4/5 chapters altogether**

**vote in my poll for the name!!!!**

**1 week til San Fransisco =D**

**5 days till Twilight movie =D **

**Anyhoo**

**toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	15. Home 'sweet' home

**Heyyy guys **

**Thank xcraving-cullenismx she made me post this chapter**

**i think it crap but oh well**

**R&R for sneak preveiw**

**AND A 1 AND A 2 AND A 1 2 3 GO.....**

**Chapter 15 - Home 'sweet' home**

* * *

Jacob didn't talk to me the whole way home. Never. Not one bit. Silence.

Even when I started crying he didn't care.

We were about ten minutes from home, so I texted Julian for him to come and meet me at my house for when I arrived.

Jacob parked in the garage and I ran straight to Julian who I'd seen out front. He pulled me over to sit on the porch steps with him and I burried my head into his shoulder.

He didn't talk to me either. But in a good way. I didn't want do talk, not even to Julian. I just wanted to sit there and cry.

Hours passesd and I was sure I wouldn't have many tears left too cry. I was like a sewer or something, keeps getting filled up again and never runs empty. Ewwwww, gross!

"Heyy Julian?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Can I errr…you know…sleep at yours tonight?"

"Sure you can Ness."

"Thanks" I smiled weakly and put my head back on his chest.

More seconds passed, then minutes, then yet more hours.

How could I choose between Jacob and Julian? Wasn't it obvious? Julian of course. He's there for me, when the 'love of my life' somehow left. Julian's so…so…so sweet and caring. What was Jacob…a dog? That was true.

But then again how could Jacob be mad at me? did he somehow find a way to get rid of the whole imprinting thing? did he find _another _girl? No, of course he still loved me, I could see t in his eyes. The pain, the anguish, the hunger for my love that he was fighting against.

"We should get going." I whispered, fighting past Julians arms to stand up.

"Only, if your ready"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I carried on whispering as I walked over to his car parked ahead of me. I climbed in, put my seatbelt on, turned the soothing music that just happened to be Yiruma - River flows in you - my faveourite piece of piano music. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes.

He got in too.

The next thing I felt was his soothing breath on my cheek, then the force of his lips lightly in the place of where the breath just was.

The journey was quick. Too quick infact.

Now I had to meet his family.

Did he even have a family?

He was a vampire, well 'reject vampire' he could live alone. Couldn't he?

He didn't have a partner as far as I was aware. otherwise why would he like me?

He came around the front of the car and helped me out before I could even unlock the door.

The house was empty, so I'm guessing that he lived alone. Unless they weren't in. But at 6PM you would have thougth that someone would be in other than us. Wouldn't you?

"Do you live on your own?"

"Unfortunatly, yes. Not many people like to live with us reject vampires. Most vampires like your family hate us. They think we should die."

I was gob smacked. "Carlisle wouldn't think that!" I exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised"

How could he say that?! he didn't know my family.

"How about a tour of the house?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through into the living room.

He took me round the whole house. It was quite large, but not as big as Carlisle's house. This was a two bedroom, two bathroom type house. The Deco was modern, Glass and steel. The colour scheme was While, Silver and lime green. And the shapes were mainly rounded and circular.

We were upstairs now with one more room to look at. The second bedroom.

He opened the door slowly. "And this is your room." He paused, "Unless you wanted to sleep somewhere else?" He asked as his grin turned into a small laugh that could be called a chuckle.

A smile appeared on my face as I turned around and looked him in the eye. He smiled back, a mirrored image, and put his arms around my waist.

"Thanks." I whispered, turning back around. His arms still hanging round my waist.

The room was a deep purple colour with a light purple fluffy carpet and a dark purple fluffy carpet. To the left of the room was all built in wardrobe's taking up the whole wall with old American white shutter doors and purple beaded curtains to cover them up. The bed was on the right side of the room in the middle of the wall. The carpet was placed at a deliberate angle at the bottom of the bed and on either side of the bed were bed side tables with purple lamps on. The door we just came in was in the middle of the south side of the room and the huge window sat directly opposite on the north side of the room. Underneath was a metal desk with a laptop already set up and turned on. To the left was a purple desk light, matching the ones on the bed side tables. In the north-west corner of the room was a door leading to another room. I'm guessing its was a bathroom. He loosened his arms and went to sit down on the bed and patted the space next to him.

I sat down where he'd touched.

"The laptops is ready to use when you like" He said motioning towards the computer "And that's your own en-suite bathroom"He continued"And if you like we can go shopping tomorrow, I can't remember you bringing any clothes" He said, cocking his head, smiling again.

I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder. A single tear crept out, but I soon removed it.

That night in bed I lay there for about three hours trying to get to sleep, but I couldn't, and I don't know why. After another fifteen minutes Julian came in and sat down next to my pillow. He stayed quiet and just stroked my hair.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No…" I replied sleepily.

"Neither can I" He said jokingly. he chuckled and so did I.

The soothing motion of his hand made me feel drowsy, not that I wasn't sleepy already, just more tired.

I woke in the morning with a startling fright. So startling that I fell out of bed and hit my head.

"WHAT'S UP?!?!" Julian shouted, standing up.

"owwww…nothing, nothing. I'm alright. Really." I woke up to my head on Julian's chest. He must have stayed in my room all night. I got back up and tucked myself back into bed with Julian's arm around my shoulder. "What time is it?"

"9:45"

"Shoot, what about school?"

"It's sunny out, so…"

"No school" I finished off for him.

He smiled a thrillingly beautiful smile, knocking the air out of my lungs. I sighed.

"Whats up?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." He have me a meaningful look and I continued "Well everything seems so perfect, but at the same time so totally confusing and well…hard. I feel like it's not possible. I feel like I'm dreaming, but I know I'm not. I don't deserve you."

He got up and left. I thought he'd actually left me, so I got up and went over to the desk. I clicked the little icon for the internet and typed in '' then, in the serch bar I typed in 'Yiruma - River flows in you' and clicked on the first youtube response that came up. I let it play and went back over to the bed and got bak under the sheets. 5 minutes later he returned with a dozen pink and red roses.

I smiled then complained. "Don't make it worse!" And then I pouted. He came over and sat back down on the edge of the bed. I couldn't help it so I smiled anyway and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

I sighed again. I think this time he guessed though.

"Ness, I think you should call your parents…"He trailed off.

"Sure sure"I replied, using Jacobs catchphrase. "Hey Julian?" I asked

"Uh-huh"

"Can I erm…stay here again tonight? I'm not being rude, it's just Jacob and everything."

"Nessie, you know you can stay here for as long as you like."

My grin grew so I hid my face from Julians veiw.

We went downstairs and hung out there for a few hours. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't bored or anything. No, Julian tried his best to entertain me. I called my mum and told her that I would stay at Julians for a few days, she of course literally begged for me to come home and no doubt she would have been crying if possible, but I finally got her to let me stay.

Afterwards I went over to the sofa a snuggled up to Julian to watch a movie. 'Knocked up'. Just for the pure fun of laughter.

It was so easy being with Julian.

* * *

**So what did yah think**

**Remember to reveiw for sneak preveiw**

**love yous**

**Also i might be doing a joint story with Talamack so look out for that in 2009 =D**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	16. Julian

**Heyyy**

**R&R for a sneak preveiw!**

**I loves you all**

**ein, zwei, drei, veir.....**

**Chapter 16 - Julian**

* * *

Knowing Julian was awesome! We did everything together together and he was so easy to talk to, just like Jacob I suppose.

We went shopping that day. Even though it was sunny, he still kept his promise. The clouds came over just enough for us to go out, plus it was darker in the mall - Just the lights on the ceiling.

We walked all day around the mall, shopping. I tried to buy my own things, but Julian wouldn't have any of it. After the third shop I decided to stop 'liking' anything. I know Julian wanted to buy me things. It was like his own personal 'pleasure'. I'm surprised he didn't use his special talents to _make _me like things. He wasn't like Alice when we shopped. Not one bit. She would have seen that I didn't like much anymore, but Julian couldn't tell. He didn't know me so well in the 'shopping department'.

I was wrong though. After I thought that he asked "What's up Ness?"

I looked away and spoke, it was easier that way "I don't like you buying me things, when I don't need clothes, I get enough shopping, believe me. I live with Alice." I stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry. I just don't _like _people buying me things." I smiled up at him.

He stroked my cheek and said "Okay, how about we go out for food?"

I turned away again.

He turned my head to look him in the eye and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay" I spoke with a sigh. Of course Julian picked up on it and had to ask why.

"Renesmee, please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed again. "It's complicated…Just you and Jacob"I trailed off. I didn't need to say anything else. Of course he knew what I meant. He knew my whole life near enough.

He didn't know that the real reason that I didn't want to go hunting with him was because it was a thing I usually did with Jacob. Plus I did have some human blood in me and what if something went wrong. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but as soon as he passed over to his senses I didn't know _what _would happen.

"Oh" He spoke softly, bringing me back to reality. And then ever so gently pulled my chin up and kissed me lightly on my lips. "I know lets go ice skating."

I couldn't help laughing. It came up like a hiccup of laughter. I let his hand slide away from my chin and grabbed it, pulling him in the general direction of the ice stadium.

We were walking now, up the highstreet towards the stadium, chatting casually about me. Even though I didn't like talking about me. It was easy with Julian. Everytime I did try to change direction in the converstation, he would always pull it back so we were talking about me again. He wanted to know more about my family,my life…me in general.

Ice skating was surprisingly fun. of course he was an expert at it - he was a vampire. Me on the other hand. Lets just say, if I could bruise, I'd be purple by now. although I was getting the hang of it now. I could go round once _and then _fall, which was better than nothing.

That night I slept in the purple room alone.

No Julian.

No Jacob.

Alone.

The next day, it was raining again. Ughh. School.

I suppose it is my fault I have to go to school. I was the one who just _had _to try school out. I was the one who dragged my family to school in the first place. It wasn't that I didn't want to go to school to see friends. No. It was the thought that Jacob was going to be there, And that was the reason that I'm not at home now.

I had a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. All the while Julian was eating breakfast, if you know what I mean.

He came back at 8:15am just in time to leave for school.

We pulled up in the parking lot and parked 8 cars down from my family. I saw them all staring at me. Glaring actually. But still staring.

Jacob was there too. His eyes all red. Had he been crying? Now I felt bad. He didn't look up at me. He just looked in the opposite direction.

First lesson, English lit. Great. Jacob. He looked sad and miserable. But the lesson passed slowly. We were reading Romeo and juliet. A book I love but have read many many times. So all lesson I basically passed notes to Julian.

Maths next. No Jacob. Just Alice and Rosalie.

They came up to me. Slowly for a vampire, but fast for a humans walking speed.

"Hey Ness, we've missed you!"Alice said whilst hugging me.

"Come home Nessie, please?!" Rosalie pleaded whilst staring me straight in the eye. Her eyes were coal black, Onyx like. She was thirsty. I looked over to Alice. Her eyes were the same.

"Why havent you been eating?!" I eclaimed in a hushed tone. Answering her question with one of my own.

"We've been worried sick!"Alice spoke softly, eyeing Julian suspeciously.

"Sorry, I'll be home soon though. I promise." I hugged Rosalie too and they went to sit in their seats.

In French, of course, I was Alone.

Jacob though, when I walked in was happy. A grin spread across his face, his hair tidier, his shirt done up properly. He was happy again. Why?

Was it a show, just for me. To show me that he wasn't unhappy that I'd left? I spied on him all lesson. He kept on smiling through work, while the teacher was talking.

When the bell went, he shot out of the classroom to some unknown place. My mum noticed me looking after Jacob and spoke to my dad mentally. eyes wide.

I met Julian outside the door. He took my hand and kissed me very gently on the lips. I didn't react, I didn't join in. I just wanted to know what was up with Jacob.

"Ness, whats up?"

I eyed him "Jacob" I whispered, hoping none of my family or Jacob would have heard.

He pulled me towards the Lunch room.

When we walked in though, I saw why Jacob had been so happy. He was sitting at a luch table for two with no one in the other seat. Instead she was sitting on his lap, making out.

She had shoulder length brown hair, with a red tint. Bright purple tights with a mini black ra-ra skirt and purple netting thati think was suppose to look like a tu-tu. She also wore black 5inch heals on her feet. She wore a 'paramore' band top with a silver belt around her middle and her boobs were the sice of water-melons. She was stunning. I was Jelous.

I knew her she was aswell which just made it worse. Her name was Abbi, she was I my maths class. I didn't like her one bit. She was the school slag.

I bet her and Caitlin had a million bitch fights when Caitlin was the school slag. But I wouldn't know. I'd have to ask Julian some time.

I acted like nothing was wrong and went up to get my food. Only two people could be definatly sure of what I was feeling right now. Jasper - of course and My dad from hearing Jaspers thoughts.

Julian bought my food and sat at the only spare table in the cafeteria. It was four down from Jacob. I watched his every move whilst I 'ate'.

Just before the bell Jacob came over. looked down at my footd and started playing with it. "What?" I spoke curtly.

"Renesmee, I don't thinJust before the bell Jacob came over. looked down at my footd and started playing with it. "What?" I spoke curtly.

"Renesmee, I don't think its going to work. I'm breaking up with you"

A crowd of people chourused ooOoOOooO and I stared at them like WHAT THE FUCK!

But Jacob wasn't breaking up with me. No. I had already broken up with him. I have a new guy. I have Julian. I wasn't going to be embarrased in front of everyone here. So I stood on my chair so I was face to face with Jacob. Moved my face closer and screamed "What the fuck do you mean. I broke up with you ages ago. I broke up with you went I started going with Julian. I…I…I would never cheat on you!" The tears started to fall now. "_Why _would I cheat on you!." But deep down whilst staring into his eyes, I knew I wanted him back, and badly. "Oh, and tell my family to stop worrying about me and eat. You know what I mean." I jumped down off the chair. "come on Julian" I whispered, taking his hand.

I went to the rest of my lessons that day. Biology and Gym.

After school I went home to Julians. I suppose that was home now. Julian stayed with my a didn't speak one word. And not once did I let go of my wolfie neckless.

* * *

**YEY.....The stories just about getting started now!**

**Remember to reveiw for a sneak preveiw!**

**Also i have a poll up on my profile. 'Whats your faveourite Twilight character' The winning girl and boy will be the main characters in my next story. OKAY?**

**Toodle-pip**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	17. Jealousy

**Heyy**

**The story/plot is beginning now =] **

**yey the fun of writing begins**

**Remember to R&R for sneak preveiws.**

**The first, fourth and 'maybe' sixteenth reveiws gets an EXTRA LONG sneak preveiws for this one time :]**

**3 princes...2 princes....1 prince....0 :)**

**Chapter 17 - Jealousy**

* * *

The next day at school as soon as we pulled up and parked, I saw Jacob and _abbi _sitting on the edge of the fountain in front of the school. What did she have that I didn't? God, I hated her! I was suppose to be his imprintee, wasn't I?

I pulled Julian towards the school entrance and through the doors without another look back a Jacob. Inside, I was fighting the tears.

The morning dragged on. English, maths and French. Lunch wasn't better either.

Me and Julian sat with my family this lunch. I was sat in direct eyesight of Jacob. Of course he was making out _again. _But everytime he stopped kissing abbi for the slightest second, he would look up at me and smile. Did he still like me?

I thought about going over, to meet Abbi and to talk to Jacob. Not in private or anything, just about casual things.

"I'll be back in a minute"I said, mainly to julian, as I got up and walked over to the two seater table of which one seat was free. I sat in that seat. "Hey sexy, hey…erm…you" Fake smiling at Abbi was funny, even if I didn't show it. Her face was a picture. She acted like she didn't care, but, deep down, I knew she would. A lot.

Jacob stopped kissing Abbi immediately to turn to me and stare.

"So how are you Jacob?" I asked, still not sure what I was actually _going _to say "The last time I properly spoke to you was when I was in bed next to you. You know the night you fell out with me." I smiled again at abbi. "Oh, sorry. Pretend I dint say anything" I smiled yet again and walked back to sit with Julian.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"You heard" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

I don't think my family approved of Julian much. The thought that my family hated Julian and wanted him dead came into my mind. maybe we should move.

Then the bell went.

I walked to Biology with Mum, dad and Julian. I think my mum liked Julian a bit though, she was chatting casually to him. You know, nicely.

I think anyone could guess I was related my my mum if they knew about the vampire thing. My dad would probably say that we have the same taste in guys. We like them dangerous. My mum liked Jacob and I like Jacob _and _Julian.

In Biology we were doing Diet and exercise, which made me, my mum, dad and Julian all laugh and smile from time to time. I think Julian guessed that it made me smile though because after half and hour he shouted out "Why are we even learning about this? Myabe I should just eat _you!_" Me and Julian we eventually sent outside because we were laughing too much. My mum and dad couldn't help laughing a little.

Considering Julain didn't have any friends apart from me and maybe my family, he made the class laugh. Which surprised me quite a bit actually.

The bell rang and everyone left te lab pretty quickly. Me and Julian were the only people left in the room spart from the teacher .

"Am I meeting you at the car or are you meeting me outside gym?" I asked, putting my books in my bag.

"What do you think?" He asked back, raising an eyebrow.

That meant he was meeting me. "Okay, I'll see you outside gym" I kissed him on the lips very breifly before he left to go in the opposite direction, off to his gym lesson.

Stupid crypticness!

As I approached the doors for the gym, Alice and Rosalie were smiling at me, leaning on each side of the door frame. I raised my eyebrows.

"WE HAVE AMAZING NEWS NESS!" Alice practically shouted when I reached them.

Rosalie looked at her, raised one of her eyebrows to and hit her on her shoulder, like she was scolding her for peeing on the carpet. "Alice, quieter" She whispered, looking around the corridor.

"'Kay, what is it?" I asked, suspicious now.

"Right look, we know something that I'm sure you'll lo-"

"The dogs using Abbi to make you jelous" Rosalie but in cutting Alice off.

"HEYYYY! I wanted to tell her"Alice complained, moaning as she looked up at Rosalie.

"Well you werent 'gonna tell her any time soon!" Rosalie came back with curtly. Then they stalked off through the doors into gym, rowing over who should have told me. The last thing I heard was "He's just a dog!" which of course came out of Rosalie's mouth.

I wondered why I couldn't hear the conversation anymore, then Alice screamed and a punch was thrown. What good would that do anyway? to a vampire?

WAIT! JACOB WAS TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!!!! How did I not figure that one out!

So Jacob was making me jelous and I needed a plan to get back at my father still. Of course I didn't have the perfect life! Not after what I've just found out.

This could turn out rather well. But whose heart would I break. Lifes too complicated!

I stormed in after Alice and Rosalie, demanding to know what they were on about.

"ALICE, ROSALIE, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" I screamed walked quite fast down past the green lockers to where my family usually got changed.

"What?!" they looked up from doing their shoe laces up, all innocent.

"Don't what me!! anyway what you just told me. That's what!"

"Oh Edward told us. He told us too keep it a secret. But we couldn't."

My mum looked up at them. "You told her?" she asked.

They nodded.

We all pulled a 'sicky' and went to sit out by the fountain in the front of the school. The weather would be chilly to a normal person, but to us, it was actually quite warm.

"So, what your saying is that basically Jacob wants me back so he's 'using' Abbi, to make me jealous?"

"Yeah, pretty much"Alice said.

"Okay, well…well…well" Then a thought came into my head. What if I could get back at Jacob _whilst _getting back at dad too! "Well…Help_ me _get back at Jacob!" A small smile crept onto Alice's face. "Alice, what are you thinking?"

"Just something that involves you becoming a bit daring" She looked at mum.

"I'm no part in this" She whispered, walking off.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie who were looking at each other and smiling, "WHAT?!?!"

"We best go shopping" Alice spoke, turning her head towards me.

"NO! ALICE, NO! I'm 'spose to be meeting Julian after school! NO!"

Just then Julian came running up behind me, "I'm here, I'm here" He said loud enough for us to hear.

"Ho..Wh…I…H…How did you know…how to…"

"I heard your conversation" He said smiling.

"oh" Was all I could say. My face fell.

"Is's okay, chose me or Jacob, I don't mind. I cant make you pick between us" He smiled again and kissed me ever so gently on the corner of my mouth then whispered "But I know what I'd prefer." Then pulled his head back to look at me. "Are we going?"

I smiled,

Then they both put one arm under each of mine and dragged me towards Rosalie's M3.

* * *

**Remember to reveiw for a sneak preveiw**

**Was it good/bad**

**sorry for spelling errors, i didnt re-check it =/**

**The first, fourth and 'maybe' sixteenth reveiws gets an EXTRA LONG sneak preveiws for this one time :]**

**oOooOOoOooOoo and can someone tell me what 'flame' actually means...please?**

**thank-you**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	18. Operation Jacob gets jealous

**Heyy!**

**Not much to say this chapter except**

**HEYY LAURA, HEYY AMBER, HEYY ABBI!!!!**

**R&R =)**

**READDDDD!!!!.............**

**Chapter 18 - Operation Jacob gets jealous**

After what I thought was about ten hours, but Julian had informed was was only four hours, we went home. Alice wouldn't even let me see what her and Rosalie had bought me. And yes, everything they bought was for me. They came out with about 16 shopping bags _full _of things I would probably never wear. Little did I know that three hours ago I would never dream of wearing what she had bought.

She sat me down on her 'bed' and Julian sat next to me. We both looked up at Alice and Rosalie who were standing in front of me looking tall, even Alice.

"What?!?!" I asked, about to stand up, But Alice put her arm on my shoulder and sat me back down.

They looked at each other.

"Okay, Nessie. I have the perfect idea!" She said beaming.

"And what would that idea be?" I asked, suspecious now.

"Operation Jacob gets jealous"

"Huh?"

"Nessie, don't you understand?" Rose asked, suddenly speaking.

"Well….no!"

"We're - me and rose - are going to give you a full make-over, clothes, hair, make-up, the whole works. We will make Jacob unbelivably Jealous and he WILL be _'Jealous'_. Then you turn him down, and he can't stop thinking about you and literally craves you. You'll have to be amazingly flirty and ULTRA sexy. Renesmee, you have to understand, you'll have to be way braver and wear more reveling clothes" she looked down at her hands on my shoulders that were on top of a band shirt for paramore.

"NO WAY, ABSOLUTLY NOT!! NO WAY IN HELL"

"Well, we tried to help…" She trailed off, grabbing Rosalies hand and pulling her into the hall way. I knew they were waiting just outside the door so I said,

"Okay, wait" They came back in, "_How _revealing exacly?" and a smile spread across my face. My face was mirrored on Alice and Rose's face, but when I turned to look at Julian, his face was down, he looked sad to put it bluntly. "Everything will be fine, I promise" and I sqeesed his hand.

Then they pulled me into Alices' closet "Wait right here" I called, as I had no control over where I was going. Rosalie and Alice did.

Fifteen minutes later, I was taken in the bathroom for my make-up and hair to be done. I didn't have a clue as to what I was wearing, but, all I knew was that it was kind of cold. Like there was a draft.

Another fourty-five minutes later I was finished and just about to walk out of the bathroom to show Julian what I looked like. I, of course, still didn't know. It really was chilly now.

"I'm cold!!" I complained to Alice and Rosalie, actually shivering.

"You'll get used to it" was Rosalies' reply.

Then we walked into the Bedroom.

Julain did a double take and kept opening his mouth as if to speak then closing it like and idiot. I couldn't help but laugh at him. So I did.

Then I turned around and looked in the mirror. I did a double take too and then opened my mouth to look like an idiot too. I was speechless!

I LOOKED HOT!

I had on an amazingly short mini skirt in black that barely covered my bright pink panties just incase Jacob happened to look in that direction, a purple stripped boob-tube top that looked as though it had elbow gloves but they were really attached under the arm and thigh high boots which were also purple. No wonder I felt a draught!

"I did the eyes, d'yah like them?"Rosalie said.

"O…Of Course!" I answered, slowly.

"I did your hair, d'yah like the look?"Alice squeaked.

"Definatly!" I answered.

"HA Rose, I got a definatly you only got an of course. I did better!"

"NO!" Rosealie moaned. But I soon tuned their fight out and looked back in the mirror, properly.

My eyes were a mix of black and white smokey-ness black on the eye lids and fading white towards my eyebrows, blusher on my cheeks to try and cover up my stupid blushing, heavy mascara and pink bubble gum lip gloss. My hair had that 'just got out of bed after a night of hot, firey sex' look. Messy but tamed"

"W-O-W" I managed to say.

Alice sqealed and then Rose joined in. I turned my head to them and laughed. That's when I fell. Except I didn't fall Julian caught me and gently place me in his lap on the floor. I looked up at him and our lips collided.

At the same time I was at my happiest and saddest and to be honest, sluttiest (dressed).

"Jacobs' just come home with Abbi" Alice interrupted our moment.

I looked up at her, she took hold of my hands and pulled me up, "Okay, what now?"

"Now we're all having a slumber party" Alice smiled, coming up with the idea at the same time as speaking it "We'll watch a few films, play a few games…"She thought for a moment "Kiss spin the bottle, Truth and dare-"

"And seven minutes in heaven!" Rose exclaimed, cutting Alice off.

"Yes, yes…and we'll make sure you go in with Julian"She continued, "That will really make him jealous"

I smiled and no doubt my face went pinker. I looked over at Julian, I think he was thinking what to do to me.

I laughed and was greeted with 3 raised eyebrows. Rosalie, Alice and Julians.

We stood at the top of the first flight of stairs.

"Right, now, when we walk in your going in first. STRUT YOUR STUFF. we'll follow." She meant Julian and Rosalie. Alice had already gone to get Emmett and Jasper and Jacob and Abbi. "Me and Emmett will sit together on the love seat. Alice and Jasper will sit on the other love seat and Julian will sit next to you. you will sit next to Jacob and then Abbi."

"Okay, what else?"

"Comment on how hot the actors are, we're watching 'Amityville horro' so when it gets scary put your head on Jacobs' shoulder"

"Got it,, anything else?"

"Have fun, look hot and take the piss out of Abbi for me!"

I sighed, "Why is she even here?" I asked

"So we can laugh"Julian butted in. "I hate her so much. She makes you unhappy. Remember what I said in La Push?" He asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"When has Julian been to La Push?"Rose asked.

Me and Julian looked at each other and smiled. "Never mind" we said in unison.

"Okay, whatever" She turned to Julian, "Don't get too jealous, okay."

"Sure…Sure…W…Wha…Whatever" He stuttered. He looked really hurt.

I pressed my lips against his, as hard as I could without tounges. Then pulled away after 4 seconds. "I'm really, really, truly sorry" I whispered in his ear, resting my head on his shoulder, whilst hugging him.

"Don't be, I'll be f…Fine" He smiled, but I could see straight through his façade.

And then I walked downstairs with Julian and Rose following, into a room full of staring eyes, staring at one thing and one thing only.

ME!

* * *

**So remember to reveiw**

**Also its exactly 4 weeks until i'm 16**

**lol....yey!**

**pictures are up on MY profile !!**

**Go check them out and vote in my poll!**

**loves you!**

**Reveiw :)**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	19. Slumber party

**HEYY**

**Two short chapters coming your way tonight :)**

**R&R for an extended sneak preveiw :D**

**I told you i would still post two chapters a week :D**

**of So here's part one of two :D....Enjoy....**

**Chapter 19 - Slumber party**

* * *

"Hey guys, Hey Jacob" I said as I flounced over and sat down next to where Jacob was sitting, pulling Julian with me. I batted my eyelashes at him and turned to rest my head on Julians shoulder.

I sighed, "So, what are we watching?"

I looked at Jacob expectantly, but he was just gaping at me. Instead, Emmett answered, "Amityville Horror! I don't wan to watch it, I'm going to get scared"

To which Rosalie replied, "Don't be such a baby!"Sitting down on the loveseat next to him.

Then I heard a little 'chiming' giggle and Jasper place Alice on the love seat as he sat down next to her. He had picked her up and Alice had to pretend it tickled for Abbi's sake. Afterall she _was _human!

Then I looked at Jacob, smiled a patetic jealousy filled smile because his plan was working and snuggle up to Julian as Emmett pressed play.

As the movie progressed on I tilted my body towards Jacob until finally when it got to the scary bit - With Jodie - I squealed and put my head on Jacobs soulder and held on tight!

When I finally lifted my head, I glanced at Abbi who was undoubtedly glaring at me furousiously. I would have laughed my head off any other day but I had to keep in role.

Afterwards, when the film was finished, I was totally cuddled up to Jacob.

Abbi went mental!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?!?!" she screamed at the top of her voice, startling most people in the room.

Of course, I acted so innocent, so..so…slutty "What _am _I doing to your boyfriend?"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME"

"Then don't play bitch with me!" I retaliated"

"I AM NOT A BI-"

"Nessie, baby. Abb-"

"BABY?!?"

Then she stormed out and left. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all couldn't help but laugh. Jacob gave me 'evils' and I couldn't see what Jasper was doing.

"Who's ready for kiss spin the bottle?" Rosalie announced, standing up holding a bottle.

"Isnt that a bit…inbred?" Jacob asked.

Alice stared at him. "We're not related!"

"Oh yeah, lets play"

We sat in a cirle, rosalie spun the bottle.

1st Alice and Rosalie

2nd Jacob and Alice

3rd Rosalie and Jacob, which was hilarious to watch,

4th Julian and Jasper - which was over so quick, I didn't even know if I saw it.

And 5th Me and Julian. This was quite enjoyable. It started off slow, until his tongue tried to enter my mouth. I fought back furosiously! I lost in the end. His tongue explore every crevice in my mouth. And before I knew it, was over.

When I finally managed to stop looking at him, Jacob growled and I smiled. Result.

"Seven minutes in heaven time" I announced and pulled Julian towards the closet under the stairs, "Me first."

I shut the door and Julian gave me a weird but excited look.

"I'm sorry, but don't get your hopes up" I scolded him "I'm really, extreamly, truly sorry about all of this." Then I collapsed on the floor and the tears fell, "Im so, so, so, so sorry!" I whispered.

Julian sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I understand…Kind of. I know what Jacobs going through. He obviously wont be able to stand this any longer and will ask for you back. Then everything will be back…to…normal." He slowed on the last few words. His facial expression was hurt and he rested his head upon mine.

"Its okay for Jacob if I pick him. But what about me? What about you?" I asked " If I pick you on the other hand Jacob would be the only one upset" I finised off.

I stood up pulling Julian with me. Then pushed him against the wall, hooked my legs around his waist and pressed my lips as hard as I could to his.

"TIMES UP!" Alice shouted, pulling open the door to the picture of me around Julian and Jacob looking straight at me.

I walked out, "I think im going to bed" I announced, heading for the stairs.

"Me too" Jacob spoke. And followed me up the stairs.

I turned around, and Jacob almost crashed into me. "Night" I said as I kissed him on the cheek, very breifly.

He was speechless. Then I closed the door and got into bed.

Before I knew it, Julian was sitting there with Alice and Rosalie.

"What?" I asked, sleepily.

"That was AWESOME!" Alice squealed.

"of course it was" I sighed, heavy on the sarcasm. I looking over a Julian to his hurt expression.

* * *

**Reveiw for a sneak preveiw of chapter 21!! :)**

**ALSO there wont be any chapters posted next week! **

**SORRY**

**im way behind on coursework and everything and school work unfortunatly comes before writing :'(**

**so the sneak preveiw will be EXTENDED!!!!**

**WHOAAA!!**

**I keep the random in your life**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	20. The hobo and me!

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY again :)**

**I feel really bad that i couldnt update and ive been sat here for two hours trying to write this, so i'm sorry it's not that long :(**

**But on the plus side I WILL update again this week!**

**Oh and you might want to read the end of the last chapter to carry on for the start of this chapter (if that makes sense) **

**SOOOOOOO........**

**Chapter 20 – The hobo and me!**

* * *

Unfortunately Alice and Rosalie didn't notice the sarcasm. Julian on the other hand just sat crossed legs at the bottom of my bed, staring at the fluffy lilac carpet under the feet of Alice who was going over to my closet with the clothes I had thrown on the floor.

After three hours of interrogations I sat up in bed, looked Alice dead set in the eye – tears almost pooling over my eyes – and said "If you don't leave now, next time you get back from a hunting trip, your closet will have a lot more space and the tramps of Louisiana will be stylish in their Prada and Gucci handbags!"

"You wouldn't dare" Her eyes tightened as she scowled almost an inch away from my face.

I slid off my bed and knelt down next to my bedside table and pulled out my purple beaded box of memorable photographs. I filed through until I found the one that I was looking for and handed it to her.

It was a picture of me and a hobo. You might be wondering why I had this photo in my box of memorable photos. Because the hobo was posing in Alice's favourite shoes that she had worn all of twice – ever. Silver, strappy and by Gucci – of all makes. That's Alice for you though! And

What did she do? Took me shopping for 10 hours…for paint samples when last decorating my room.

"OH MY JASPER! I WONDERED WHERE THEY HAD GONE! YOU WILL PAY, I'LL MAKE SURE!" and stormed off. I giggled, childishly. Serves her right.

I looked back to Julian still sitting on the edge of my bed.

He got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, stunned at his silenced exit. He glanced back, hands on the door frame, avoiding eye contact and then he walked towards the guest room. I carried on staring gormlessly with puppy eyes after him.

Four hours later and I was still tossing and turning in bed.

Julian, Julian, Julian.

I honestly did love him, as much as Jacob even, but in the end, one of them would get hurt. But who?

I mean I'm making Jacob jealous. But why? If I'm debating whether or not I'd prefer to live my life with Julian, then why would I be making plans to get Jacob jealous? Wouldn't I just go up to him and tell him I love him; more than Julian.

Of course I would, wouldn't I?

Does that mean I like Julian more then?

I need a hug; all this confusion is confusing me! I need someone to care for me. Julian was trying to avoid me and Jacob was mad at me for 'having a go' at Abbi. But who would like her? Jacob maybe.

I got up, turned the light off and crept down the hall even though creeping in this household wouldn't have the desired effect. But I still tiptoed down to where Julian was 'sleeping.'

When I knocked on the door, all I heard was the volume on the ipod dock click to turn up the volume. I ducked my head in the door; the lights were off except the looming light from the ipod. He was curled up under the covers with his back to me.

I thought about asking to come in, but would he reply or just turn the volume up again?

I sat down on the edge of his bed so our backs were pressed together. It must have been at least half an hour or so of silence, but at least I got to spend it with Julian. And anyway, my life wasn't ending anytime soon – that I knew of.

I put my head on his pillow, still back to back. Four seconds later he turned around and put his arms around me, just staring me in the eye, still in silence.

"I'm sorry" I thought I'd said, but all I heard was his voice, Julian's voice, and then he laughed to which I joined in.

"Great minds think alike" I whispered.

"You're so beautiful, you know"

I blushed a very light rosy colour. What a change in direction this conversation had taken.

He continued, "Your eyes, your scent, your hair, your lips, your fingers, your nose, your iddy biddy toes **(That word is for you Laura :D)**, your body language, your ears, your _heart_, your _beat!_"

"And I like you too" I retaliated.

He pulled me round so our faces were inches apart. Then the song changed to 'summer rain.' It wasn't the 'Belinda Carlisle' **(IRONIC MUCH?)**version; it was the remix by 'Slinkee Minx.' I don't like the 'Belinda Carlisle' version. To be honest I don't like the song at all, but I guess deep down I love the song. And then the tears fell, perfect timing!

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Renesmee….tell me, please"

I tried to turn my head away, but very gently he slid his fingers under my chin and pulled my face back towards his and looked me dead in the eye, "Please Nessie honey, tell me"

"Well it all started when…."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Click that little - ish box below and tell me. I'm sorry it was short, it was only a filler chapter. I was going to update twice tonight but im going to bed now and i cant update tomorrow because i have a netball tournment so Tuesday/Wednesday is the next update :D It holds lots of informations about that slinkee minx song 'summer rain' so 10+ reveiws update Wednesday, 20+ reveiws update Tuesday :) ****Reveiw for a sneak preveiw!!!!**

**I keep the random in your life**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	21. Revealed

**I know i said i'd post on Wednesday, but fanfiction wouldnt let me sign in, yet again. Fanfiction doesnt like me i dont think.**

**I've been reading a really good fanfiction lately. Its called Blue 42, set hike! i think its in my faveourites :) go check it out. Photos are also up on my profile now. Yup PHOTOS! also Poll on my profile for the next story i write. It will all be written up before hand so you dont hav to wait for me to write it. Good for my beautiful fans ehhh???**

**Chapter 21 – Revealed**

* * *

"Well it all started when….When Jacob left me because he thought I deserved better than to be at risk be a werewolf 24/7" I whispered "He thought my life would be better off without him, I of course thought differently…" I trailed off.

"Why?"

"Because of the whole imprinting thing. I didn't want to lose him, I loved him, he was my life and I thought I was his."

"Oh."

"I shouldn't be telling you this anyway, it wouldn't be right of me. Why should I be telling the person who loves me that I _do _love back, about the other guy that I love and am trying to get back?"

"No, Nessie, I want to know" He, for the first time since we came upstairs that night, looked me in the eye and I saw the love and trustworthiness he had for me.

I nodded "This song – summer rain – Just makes it a lot worse" He stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers briefly.

"It started 4 weeks before I met you. He started to avoid me, not talk to me. He didn't text me of call me. He didn't even call back if I left a text with Billy, his father, I didn't even know why!"

I sat up in bed and Julian turned the music off. "The day before had been one of the best days of my existence. All we had done was lounge around all day in a deserted part of La Push beach talking. The sun was hot and the air was cool, perfect. He'd even made a picnic with the only few foods that I liked" I carried on "He knew we were leaving, he was coming with us. Most of his things were packed and he couldn't wait to live with me!" I sighed.

"Then three days later he came round. He didn't smile when he saw me, he didn't even kiss me, he didn't even hug me back when I hugged him! He just asked to go up to my room and simply talk. We walked into the living room where we were greeted with a snarl from my dad. He told Jacob to 'not even think about doing what he was going to do', and then he looked at me as if to say 'don't go upstairs with him!'"

I knew that everyone in the house would be listening in to me telling my story. Heck, Jacob might still be awake listening. But despite them I carried on with my story.

"I was happy that Jacob had come round that I didn't take in what my dad had said. To be honest, at the time, I didn't even notice he was frowning or the missing kiss and hug.

"I led him upstairs and I sat in the middle of the bed except he didn't sit in the middle with me, he sat on the edge like you were earlier."

"Sorry, I was just upset earlier. I'm still talking to you, I'm still loving you" Then he too sat up next to me and kissed me on the forehead. "I suppose I did ignore you for an hour or seven, but I was thinking. In the end my heart won, not my brain." Then he kissed me on the lips briefly, "Sorry, again."

"It's alright. I shouldn't compare you to Jacob."

My story continued, "I was about to ask him why he had been avoiding me, but he cut in, 'I'm sorry Ness, but I can't come with you to Effie' my face dropped. I didn't know what he was on about. He said there was a problem in the pack. I knew he was lying but I believed it all the same. I walked him out to his car – even though he told me not to – he got in and I motioned for him to roll down the window, 'How can you just leave me?' I'd asked 'I don't know! But remember, I'll always love you' He'd said back. I always remember that line. He rolled the window back up and drove off. 'I'll love you too' I'd whispered and then collapsed to the ground. Alice and Rose came rushing out, quickly followed by my mum and dad. I didn't talk to anyone for two weeks."

"How could he do that to you!?"

"I don't know, I thought he was mine, that I was his imprintee. I don't know how he managed to tear himself away from me. After them two weeks of silence, I went to visit him. Well when I say I went to visit _him_, he wasn't there, only Billy. He'd said that Jacob had left, taking everything with him and only one box remained.

"I don't know why, but I had a feeling that the box was for me. I asked Billy if I could look in because I'd left my wolfie necklace the week before. When I went in his room, the box was there, in the middle of the enclosed space. Lying next to it was my wolfie necklace as if he'd dropped it as he'd left the room."

"Is that the wolfie necklace?" Julian asked.

I looked down and without knowing it, my hand had absentmindedly clutched onto the wolf. "Yeah" I sighed. "I sat down next to the box and cried. When I'd recomposed myself, I picked up the box and my wolfie necklace and went home. I sat in the middle of my bed with the box in front of me. I opened the lid and pulled everything out one by one. It was all the things I'd ever given him. The Valentines cards', the home videos of me and him, the cuff links for his formal ball, the stripy socks. At the bottom was a note. On the front was 'Nessie' written in his scribble writing. Seven hours later and I was still staring at it. Three weeks later and it was still on my bedside table."

"Did you not want to open it? Were you scared or did you not want to cry over him again?"

"Neither really. I was mad at him. But I didn't want to cry over him again"

I stopped for a split second.

"You don't have to go on."

"No, no no no, I want to" He stroked my hair and I continued "Another three days later, 444 missed calls on his phone, 100 texts sent and 54 long emails, he still didn't reply. I was curious now and ripped open the envelope."

"I'm guessing you know the note off by heart?" Julian presumed, "What did it say?"

"Of course I know what it says, it went,

Renesmee,

I don't know if you'll get this letter, but anyway. I don't know how I've managed to stay away from you. I think it has something to do with what's best for you. I'm so so sorry, about everything. It reminds me of the time your dad left your mum and how angry I was at Edward. But now I finally see what Edward, your dad, was feeling.

I'll always love you, no matter what.

Your Jacob xxxx

I got out the DVD's of us that were in the box. I put one on labelled 'Jacob-Nessie 6 months.' It was of a hunting trip. I sat back in bed and sent him a text saying 'Watching us hunting on them DVD's. What happened? Love you, Ness xxxx' 30 seconds later and for the first time, I got a text back. 'Have fun, I'll always love you, your Jacob xxxx' I simply sent back 'Love you too' No need for questions anymore, he wouldn't answer. Then I fell asleep.

"The next day we left. Alice, Rose, Esme and My mum had done most of my packing whilst I was in my trance. I only packed one box and labelled it 'Jacob and Nessie, Love forever.' It has everything and anything to do with him in. Then when I got here, to Effie I mean, I couldn't bare to open it. It's still packed under my bed. This" I said, holding up my wolfie necklace "Is the only thing that didn't go in. I needed something to remember him by"

He gave me a hug and rocked me gently until I slipped down the bed into a Jacob filled sleep.

* * *

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, did you think that was sweet, Nessie opening up to Julian? Some nice random fluff :) sweetMUCH. I hoped you like it though. reveiws make me write faster and therefore post faster (as long as fanfiction will let me sign in) okay? so reveiw please :D they makes me happier. I loves you my beautiful readers :)**

**I keep the random in your life**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	22. Temptations

**Okay i know i didnt update when i said i would, BUT from now on i'll make the chapters longer - if you like**

**comment and tell me short or long chapters, even if its only one word.**

**Laura i know your reading this, how about a sexy reveiw from them hench arms? :P**

**on with the story!**

**Chapter 22 – Temptations**

* * *

Time passed, I spent time with Julian, I spent time teasing Jacob, I spent time thinking. One morning, when I woke, Alice and Rose were sitting on the end of the bed starring directly at me like clowns. I knew if they heard me comparing them to clowns, I'd die. But hey ho. I'm sure I just heard my dad laugh. Great he's listening in. "Sure am Ness." He spoke, muffled by his laughter. Why was me thinking of Alice and Rose as clowns funny to him? Then again....

Alice pulled a bra and thong from behind her back. "Your outfit for this morning" She said, smiling greatly, "Make sure Jacob see's you and remember to excessively flirt!"

I made my way to the closet as I sighed, and changed in there. I looked at myself in the mirror as I was leaving the closet. By lord I was HOT! It was just a black lace push up bra. But I did look good. I smiled and carried on into the bedroom. I put my arms in the air as I posed. "How do I look"?"

Everyone was gobsmacked, but I think Alice and Rose were gobsmacked because I posed in front of Julian. But I liked him as much as Jacob. Shit, dad was listening in, damn it! Now he knows about the time me and Jacob….

I timed bumping into Jacob perfectly. Just as his hands were on the bathroom door. "Sexes first" I said seductively as I put my hands on his tight abs to push him back. Then as I went through the door, I waited so he could be tempted by my perfect ass.

Downstairs I heard my dad growl as Jacob moaned. Result!

Later that day, Alice took me shopping. Apparently I needed a hot outfit because Julian and I were going out for dinner. It was our 1month anniversary since we first met eyes and apparently a good time to tease Jacob – again.

Whilst we were looking through dresses in an unknown vintage shop, I asked 'Does this plan have to take so long? I feel so bad for Julian, I…I…I love him Alice" I continued "I can't keep doing this to him; Yeah I know I love Jacob though, but he has been a bit of a dick lately."

"I'll agree, and I say do what you thinks best, but after we've had our fun" she giggled "Wow, this dress is sure to look amazing on you" She added holding up a black just above the knee dress with a very thin skirt looking bottom and a corset back. It had a heart shaped neck line and a tie around the neck – halter neck. The front was doused with sequins, black of course. It emphasized me in all the right places and on another plus side, it wasn't too slutty. Perfect for Julian!

When we arrived home, Alice took all the bags upstairs because of the game she'd lost.

We'd played rock, paper, scissors and she can't cheat when I'm there. I make her visions blurry.

Jacob and Julian were sitting opposite each other. Each on facing loveseats, watching a game on TV.

As I danced over to where Julian was sitting, I heard Alice curse upstairs. I wonder what she'd done now/ I sat on his lap and snuggled into his shoulder, ready to watch the game too.

Jacob stormed off. I hadn't meant for him to leave. I just wanted a hug, and he was with Abbi now. They had gone public since the slumber party.

"I didn't mean for that to happen" I whispered.

"I know" He replied and softly stroked my chocolate curly locks.

And I hadn't meant for him to storm off. I hadn't been teasing him or making him jealous. I didn't want to play that game anymore. I was with Julian, my boyfriend.

"Did you know we were going out tonight? Or was it all Alice?" I asked

"I planned it all. It will be perfect for my perfect angel."

"And I have the perfect dress." I smiled, "No jealousy involved, I don't want to play that game anymore. I can't wai-" But I was cut off by Alice.

"Come on Nessie, time to get you ready for tonight. At your pace I'll have to work extra fast, even for me!"

"I'll see you later" He kissed my forehead "Seven pm, sharp" I smiled, got up and left Julian to go upstairs, where I would be faced with torture for the next four hours. Fun MUCH!

When I finally reached Alice's room, she was hunched over her sewing table, still lightly cursing. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well….I was all excited with your dress and pulled it out of the bag a little too fast and I ripped off one of the straps – sorry." She gave me her best puppy eyes and went back to work. I scowled.

"Alice…."I complained.

"It's alright; I'm making it better, just a strapless dress. Everything will be fine. Now go have a shower. I've only got so much time."

As I stepped into the shower, the warm water washed over my shoulders, releasing all the tension from the day, and for the briefest of seconds, I forgot all about my Jacob/Julian problems.

That was wasted though when Alice knocked on the door and shouted "Hurry up, we don't want to keep angel keeper waiting" I smiled and sighed as I remembered that I was Julian's perfect angel. Alice had obviously been listening in. Had Jacob? I finished up in the shower within the minute, wrapping myself in a florescent fluffy towel and stepped over to unlock the door, for Alice to start her magic.

She started by straightening my hair, my long curly hair was now even longer, sleeker and shinier. Then she started playing around with make-up. Alice + make-up = TORTURE, if I haven't mentioned that before, you now know. I ended up with a little powder foundation, some blusher, and Smokey eyes with a hint of red, red mascara, red eye-liner and a little lip glossy. And I thought I didn't need make-up, I was half vampire! Now for the nails. I asked for the normal French manicure, but when you ask Alice, you don't get. "I'm thinking an off red – brown colour on both hands and feet" and feet?!?! Good god, that means one thing, strappy heels, what have I got myself into?

I sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"No." she smiled sweetly and cocked her head to the side.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to live with it, I mean I have no choice. 'What Alice says, goes'" I mimicked "Let Alice have her way and everything will be great…." I mumbled on.

"Okay"

A few hours later and I were finally able to put my dress on. I loved it! I tried not to fuss, but it was impossible. "Alice, I know I hated every minute I was in that chamber, but it was worth it. Perfect for Julian!" I continued "I can't wait to see him."

She curtsied as I walked into the closet to find some shoes. "Alice" I called "Which shoes am I going to wear?"

"The ones from the slum-"

"No, no and NO! This is a none jealousy date NO!"

"Fine"

"NO!...wait what? Fine?"

"You can wear these" she said, holding up a decent pair of black strappy heels. They weren't even that high.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alice?"

"Nothing"

"Okay…." I put the shoes on and walked downstairs, where I met Julian. I sighed, gorgeous. He had on a black tux. There wasn't much to say except that. Mainly because if I tried to say anything more, it would come out funny.

Alice had leant him her Porsche, And we drove off.

"Don't I get a thank you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry? For what?"

"Making Alice let you wear different shoes"

"That was you?"

"Yeah, it was."

I smiled, my tiger could do anything.

* * *

**Soooooo Laura, which character was inspired by you ;) Also i'm starting reveiw for a sneak preveiw again, you know you love them. Reveiws make me smile and write faster! I loves my beautiful readers. And short or long chapters? :)**

**I keep the random in your life**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	23. My tiger Part un

**Heyyy guys, I'll talk more at the end of this chapter as there isnt much to say. So R&R and i loves you! :)**

**Chapter 23 – My tiger - Part Un**

* * *

We arrived at the small clearing after about twenty minutes. The car journey was great! Julian had played my favourite songs, followed by chatting casually. Two minutes before we arrived, he told me to close my eyes and put a blindfold on. So I did. Jacob would have thought that I was too clumsy with a blindfold and not bothered. But Julian didn't mind, he would be able to catch me. He trusted me.

When we pulled up on the curve, fresh scents wafted into the car and overwhelmed me. Roses and lilies. Strawberries and melons. Fresh cut wood and fresh cut grass. I smiled; dimples were obviously present in my cheeks.

Before I had a chance, Julian had already come around the car and was opening my door, guiding me out onto the grass.

He took the blindfold off.

I could have cried. It was so beautiful, so peaceful and so perfect.

"Oh, Julian. It's beautiful. When did you do all this?" I asked.

"Earlier on. When you were shopping with Alice" He said, smiling triumphantly.

The night air was chilly, but nothing I couldn't get used to.

There was a VW camper van in deep purple and white. The door was wide open and the engine running, making the soothing piano music hum in the background. There was a lone Oak tree across the clearing wrapped in twinkly lights and also acting as a pole connecting glowing lights that swooped down, connecting again to the VW camper van; that faded in light the further away from them you looked. Under the swoop was a wooden table set up, from one of the many trees in the forest. Julian had made it. The smell of freshly cut wood was filling the area. The table was covered in Red, white and pink roses. A bowl of fresh fruit was perfectly centred on the table. Strawberries and Melon, my favourites.

"It's beautiful." I spoke softly, Julian nodded and walked over to a chair and pulled it out for me to sit on.

I walked over, slowly, making sure this was real. Did I really need to compare Jacob to Julian? Julian won hands down. He didn't do anything wrong. He did things….perfectly.

But is that right? If a relationship is based on everything being right? Shouldn't it have hiccups along the way? Should I pick Jacob?

He went inside and turned on what sounded like an oven and brought out some bread and butter.

I looked around where we were "Thanks, for all of this, It's lovely. You've even remembered everything I like to eat." I said astonished.

"Vampire brain. Even if I am a reject." His smile faltered, but I still caught it.

"You are not a reject, your mine" I smiled.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"You should know"

"Should I?" He asked.

"You are Mr. I can hear the female mind. Aren't you?"

"In some ways. Be right back."

He went back inside the camper van and started to dish up the food. Mushrooms and cream was all I could smell. Yum! When he came out he was carrying two bowls of mushroom ravioli.

"You don't have to eat that." I said as I watched him eye the food and gag in a vampire way.

"It's alright, I might."

"In some ways?" I asked, wondering now what he meant. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I've wanted to tell you. I just couldn't find the right moment. It's nothing big anyway."

"If it's nothing big, then why does there have to be a moment?"

He thought for a moment "Now is a great time."

I raised one eyebrow.

"So, I guess it is kind of big. But, if I was human it wouldn't exist at all." I waited "Well, I can't actually hear your thoughts at all. For that matter I can't make you think what I want you to or make you say what I want you too. But if you told me to leave you for a day or two, that would be impossible. I couldn't do it. Not now anyway." He paused "I love you."

"And you didn't tell me that because?"

"I was going to tell you up in La Push, but when I finished telling you about the powers and everything, you got up to leave and started crying then that strain of thoughts disappeared."

"I guess. But you still could have told me."

"I could of. Anyway, eat up."

I looked down to my untouched food of mushroom ravioli. I popped some in my mouth and ate the whole thing before talking again. "You haven't said a word, what's up?"

"Nothing, just….thinking."

"About?"

"You" He said smiling.

"Everyone thinks about the Cullen's right?"

"Wrong, every girl thinks about looking like Rosalie."

"And every guy thinks about making love to Rosalie a few thinking about my mum and no one thinking about Alice. Usually because Jasper messes with their emotions." I finished off for him. He eyed me suspiciously. "My dad."

"You finished?" He asked. I nodded and he took the plates back into the van. I looked around now. It was pitch black apart from the twinkly lights. Who knew what could be lurking in the forest.

A werewolf.

A vampire.

A human.

I pushed these thoughts aside as Julian came out with Melon sorbet. So iced and melony. "Smells yummy." I said. I felt like a little girl again. I picked up the spoon and ate.

After everything was cleared up and the fruit finished, we sat under the stars in each others arms and simply watched them.

"How about some proper dinner?" I asked. But before I could get up Julian was already off. I giggled as he went off and quickly caught up. He must of slowed down as I wasn't as fast as a normal vampire. We found some Elk. I let Julian have the bigger one's and after I finished the baby up, I sat on a nearby tree and watched him. I wasn't thirsty much, I'd just eaten. After his fourth, he looked up and smiled.

"Not thirsty?" He asked.

"I'm only half."

"I'm reject."

"So?"

"So?"

We eyed each other suspiciously until he pulled me into him and our lips joined together perfectly.

A perfect end to a perfect night.

* * *

**So, i will post part two and a whole other chapter this week ^_^. I'm sorry this chapter was random fluff, but i love random Renesmee / Julian moments. They're soooo cute. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. on another note i've been a busy busy busy busy girl. And i did do Sneak preveiws, so if you reveiw on part un et deux you get a sneak preveiw of Chapter 24 - Tigers pounce. So what do you think will happen in Tigers pounce by the title? Leave a comment telling me what YOU think. I love them.**

**I keep the random in your life**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	24. My tiger Part deux

**Heyyy everybody, not much to say so i'll see you at the bottom R&R **

**uno dos tres (totally spelt wrong, i think)**

**Chapter 24 - My tiger - Part deux**

* * *

"Why, why, why, why, WHY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone, somewhere in the world would hear my plea. I turned to Julian "Help me." He looked as if he was struggling with something, trying to keep something in. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll be right back." He sounded constipated.

"What's up with Julian dad?" I asked. He was downstairs, but he could hear all the same.

"Ask Jasper." I eyed Jasper suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

He turned around and walked out my room to which he carried on down the hallway. "Nothing." He mumbled, I followed.

"Jasper, tell me" I sighed, pulling him around to face me.

"He's just a little….aroused at the moment." He smirked. "Give him a few minutes."

"You did what!?!?" I growled. Poor Julian. Although, it was a iddy biddy bit funny.

"You want to laugh, I know you do" I scowled. "Anyway, Emmett paid me off." More scowling. "He bought me a lollipop or four." He moved his eyes away from mine, avoiding eye contact.

I screamed again and walked back into my room. Tapping on the bathroom door, I moved my head closer to see if I could hear anything else beyond my vampire instincts. "Julian, are you alright in there?" I tried to keep my face straight, but it came up like vomit. You can't avoid it. I giggled.

"It's not funny!" he said.

"What's not funny?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"You know" He whispered. It didn't have an affect.

"Whispering won't work in this household. Alice, please make Jasper stop now. I think Julian's had enough. I don't want to scare off my boyfriend."

Just then Jasper stopped and Julian walked through the bathroom door – nervously. "It's alright" I hugged him, "Now help me please" I said, smiling up at him. Two seconds later and Alice started going on about how I can wear what I like for once and that I'm worth it. Casual jeans and a fluffy jumper.

Driving down the road towards school, I noticed it was nearing winter now and the trees outside had lost their leaves. Soon snow would be falling and ice patches would be appearing all over the place. People would be making snowman and having snowball fights, going ice skating and daring each other to eat yellow snow.

Jasper pulled me out of my trance. "S'up Ness. Your feeling excited?"

"Does anyone want to go ice skating tonight? I hear there's an ice rink in the town square."

"I'll go Nessie. A few decades ago, I used to do figure skating." That must be why she had all them ice skating outfits. I meant to ask her about those.

"Same…Rosalie needed a partner."

"Julian?"

"I guess I could go." I snuggled closer to him as the wind blew over the top of the M3. Rosalie always drove with the roof down.

The day went by slowly. Much too slowly, I couldn't wait to go ice skating. I invited some other friends – Martin, Joe, Caitlin and a few others from that group of people. Jasper was going to ask Alice, Mum, dad, Jacob and Abbi. Even though I didn't want her to come, she was with Jacob. We were all going to meet at 7:30 outside the rink.

Back home in Alice's wardrobe, she was trying to convince me that shorts that were shorter than my boxers and a crop top were not 'slutty' as I put it.

"IT IS!"

"No it's not!" Alice whined, holding up the outfit to me.

"Emmett. Jasper. Come here a minute please."

"Yes?" Jasper said coming in the room.

"You called?" Emmett said, popping his head through the door, tongue sticking out like a dog.

I smiled "Is this slutty?" I held up the outfit. Jasper looked at Alice.

"Whoaaa, I wish Rosalie would cover up that much when we…never mind"

"You can't make me Alice…MUM! Alice is being a maniac again!"

"Alice, please let her wear what she likes. You can dress me…"my dad cut her off.

"Bella dear don't say that. You will regret it." My dad warned her.

She carried on with what she was going to say, "Up in what you were going to dress Renesmee in."

"Never mind, she can wear what she likes" She scowled at me.

"I win" I stuck my tongue out. That was kind of bitchy though. "Sorry by the way." And I smiled.

Everyone except Emmett was gathered in the living room around the table, Abbi included, sitting on the loveseats. Emmett was making breakfast in the kitchen; I wonder what apron he had on now.

I stepped into the kitchen and instantly regretted it.

"EMMETT, what the fuck are you wearing?" I looked him up and down "What happened to the pink and purple and frills and lace?"

"Well, you in so many words said that pink and frills wasn't me, so I went for something a bit more manly."

"Emmett the front of a woman naked is supposed to be worn by a woman, probably a fat one at that! Emmett even though I wouldn't like to see it, your suppose to wear a naked guy apron. At least you're not painting your nails pink anymore."

"I know they're blue" He said holding his hand up, his tongue lolling out the side…again.

Finally it was 7:30 and we met everyone outside the rink in the open air. Even Martin was there, he knew Julian was coming, but he still came. Strange. I hope nothing goes on between them. We put our skates on and got on the ice.

Rosalie and Emmett went whizzing around the rink like they use to I'm guessing. Alice and Jasper went around holding hands, same as me a Julian. My mum was scared to go on until my dad picked her up and set her down on her own in the middle of the rink. Martin went round like he was the best, but kept falling over. Caitlin wouldn't let go of the side or Joe's hand. Poor thing. How could she have been the school slut?

But the best to watch was Jacob…and Abbi. But Jacob alone was hilarious to watch. He always knew how to make me laugh.**

* * *

**

**So i'm going to make a My tiger - part trois! i know, i would give sneak preveiws for chapter 24, but not until part trois is up. So i should update maybe tomorrow or tuesday. then sneak preveiws then chapter 24 on saturday/sunday. This chapter was late because of all things that could happen to me, my internet broke. MSN was working, but not the ! no, turns out the 'proxy settings' were wrong or something. Tell me if you have a fanfiction and i'll go read it (if i've read the book)**

**I keep the random in your life**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**

**P.s I havent updated in so long because dun dun dun , i have no compuer atm and im on my dads atm sorry. I'll update as soon as so hang in there please :)**

**P.p.s yeahh so im gonna start writing again now - sorry it took so long (it pee's me off too) but i will post once a week until i get into the swing of writing again, then i'll post more and more - sorry it took so long, and when i finish this i think im writing one that will be wayyyy better :D so thanks for waiting**


	25. HAI AGAIN :

**SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**********SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

******************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**********************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

******************************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**************************************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**********************************************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

******************************************************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**************************************************************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**********************************************************************************SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY ****SORRY **

**************************************************************************************:(

* * *

**

**There is no other explanation other than I really CBA'ed! ****Bad author or what! ****So, tomorrow I AM GOING TO re-read this story and finish it off. ****I thought it was crap, but to be honest, great reveiws! **

**Thanks for all of you still reading this! :D**

**I keep the random in your life**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


End file.
